


Scars of the Past

by Nathalduriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity, Nonbinary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalduriel/pseuds/Nathalduriel
Summary: You haven't had an easy life. You are haunted by your past and you have nobody to rely on. It's hard to survive on the streets, but you can't do anything else as trying to look forward.But your life changes, when the long forgotten monsters return to the surface and you meet two skeletons. Trusting is something very difficult for you and the voice in your head keeps reminding you that you're not worth it.Will your life change for the better, or will they leave you behind like others have before?Is it even possible for you, to live a normal life, after everything what has happened in the past?Maybe there is some hope even for you.





	1. A Fateful Meeting at Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Updates will be irregulary until my final exams are done. (Yes, maybe now is not the best time to start writing a fanfiction, but I had an idea in my mind for some time and wanted to write something down)
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all my grammar and language mistakes, which I missed while checking the text.  
> (If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me. I would appreciate it, because so I can improve my style and offer a better reading experience.)

 

The light of the moon shines on the lonely streets of Ebott City. It is long after midnight, when you travel alone through the streets, your big backpack with your few possessions on your back. You try to wrap your jacket closer around you to protect yourself from the cold wind, but it doesn't really change that much. You can feel it in the air that winter is coming. The nights are getting longer, the temperature has decreased in the last days and you know that you must prepare yourself for a harsh winter.

But your current priority is something different: You need food! Your stomach is groaning loudly. You haven't eaten anything since the morning, because you haven't earned much money today and you need to save enough money to replace your torn jacket for something warmer to survive the cold. So this is the only way to get a small meal today.

You haven't been in this part of the city for a long time. Maybe because you have heard, that many monsters are living here.

It was more than a year ago that the monsters appeared on the surface. Creatures, which you only knew from legends and fairy tales, stories to frighten little kids, are suddenly real. The word about the arrival of the monsters has spread fast and has even reached your ears within a few days, in spite of your lack of access to news.

But there wasn't any other topic on the streets anymore. Who are they? Where do they come from? Are they hostile? This and more questions concerned the citizens of Ebott City. You couldn't be more indifferent about it, actually, because your focus lays on more important things, nevertheless you have been trying to get as much information as possible. Seemingly the monsters can use magic. They came from the Underground, a place which had been sealed by humans thousands of years ago.

The opinions about the new inhabitants of the city are divided. Some are curious and happy to work together with the monsters to learn from them, others fear them. Allegedly the monsters want to steal our SOULS and plan to use them to subject humanity...

But it's none of your business, not really. You have already seen some different kind of monsters on the streets, but you haven't had any real contact to them. Why should you have? After all, you don't have much contact to other humans either. Furthermore, you're not sure, if the rumors could be true. Though all monsters, which you have seen until now, have looked rather friendly. The thought still doesn't please you, that so many monsters have settled down in this area.

You stop and shake your head. It's not the right time to think about this now. This quarter lies on the way to your hideout and you don't want to take another route to find something edible somewhere else. And nobody will notice that you have been here anyway.

You continue strolling along the street past rows of duplex houses. Finally you stop at a random house. Your eyes run swiftly from left to right, reassuring that nobody is watching you. When you are sure that nobody is there, you follow a small path which leads around the garage to the backyard of the row houses.

Only the moon lightens the place, but it is enough light to spot everything. You see some small, neat gardens, surrounded by low hedges, which are connected to the back of the houses. Between the gardens on your side and the gardens of the houses on the opposite side is a small square with a great tree in the center. As you look further, you can see that on the opposite side is a similar path, leading to the road on the other side of the block of houses. Finally you spot your target: On the back of the garage are the trash cans orderly placed along the wall.

A few months ago, you would have gone to the big super market at the edge of town. They throw large amounts of old, but still edible food away everyday. But lately they locked the compound, so you must try your luck now on posted property.

Slowly you draw near to the trash cans trying to avoid attention. You reach them without any incidents, take the lid of the first bin and place it carefully against the wall. The smell of rotten food reaches you instantly, but you're used to worse. You wait briefly until you get used to it, then you start digging trough the trash. From time to time you take some leftovers in your hands, looking at them, sniffing at them and when they seem to be still good you try to taste them. You're lucky, because you find a big piece of an old, dry bread, which isn't mold-infested and put it in your backpack.

Continuing your search, you hear a sudden hiss and two chasing cats run past you. Startled by the sudden movement you draw back hitting the lid leaning against the wall, which falls rumbling on the ground. You freeze, looking around. When nothing changed around you, you let out your held breath. Nevertheless you feel uncomfortable staying here so you decide to move on.

Putting the lid slowly back on the trash can, you feel that the air is suddenly charged with a strange tension, which raises your hackles. Then you hear a deep, sharp voice behind you:

„ _W h a t  a r e  y o u  d o i n g  h e r e?“_

You turn around slowly, having one of you standard answers ready, which you often give to the irritated and furious residents, who caught you digging in their trash. But seeing the person, who has spoken to you, your words stick in your throat. There is a monster standing in front of you, precisely a skeleton. The moonlight reflects his white skull, which seems to be much thicker and broader than a human skull. He has a big grin on his face appearing more like a grimace. You look in two empty, black eyesockets piercing you and goosebumps spread across your whole body. The rest of his appearance isn't really scary, he is small and thickset, not bigger than you wearing a hoodie, dark shorts and slippers, but you don't notice all of this, because his eye sockets seem to absorb you.

„I...I o-only wa-wanted to...“, you try to stutter an excuse, but your throat is suddenly very dry. After the skeleton has looked at you closely, small, white eyelights return into his eye sockets. The electric tension in the air seems to decrease. But you don't pay attention to it, instead your gaze pull away from the devouring eyes and you look around hurried to find an escape route. The skeleton blocks your way back around the garage, but the way on the opposite side of the yard is free.

„hey...“, he starts to speak in a much calmer voice, but when he takes a step closer to you, you free yourself from your stiffness and sprint away from the monster.

„hey, wait!“, he calls surprised, however you don't listen to him. The adrenaline is pumping trough your body and your mind is focused on only one thing: To get as far away as possible.

You have felt the power, which came from this monster. You can deal with angry humans, they yell at you, maybe even hit you in the worst case, but monsters? You don't know what you should believe. This power, which you have felt, this must be magic! Maybe the rumors are true and he wants to steal your SOUL. And nobody is here to observe, when he kills you right here.

The blood is roaring in your ears and your fast heart beat seems to burst your chest. You almost reach the passage to the other street, when you suddenly feel a strange force surrounding your inner core and your escape is abruptly stopped. You feel very heavy and no matter how much energy you use, you can't get an inch away from where you are standing right now.

Panic raises in your chest as you realize, what this means. Slowly turning your head to see behind you, you see that your concerns come true. Only a few feet away is he standing, one arm raised.

His left eyelight flickers in a bright blue. Your mouth escapes a faint outcry. Somehow he stopped you with his magic. And now you are completely at his mercy. You wrap your arms around yourself trying to protect yourself somehow and look at him full of fear. His facial features seem to soften, he seems to be worried? You're looking at each other silently for several seconds, then the silence is broken by the opening of a door and a shouting voice:

„SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE? AND WHAT NOISE WAS THAT?“

Sans averts his gaze from you and you slump down, when a taller skeleton is coming into your view. Judging by his pyjama, he has just come out of his bed. But his clothes don't change the fact, that he is as terrifying as the other one, with his stature and booming voice maybe even more terrifying. He stops before the smaller skeleton, hand at his hips, looking expectantly at the other one.

„sorry, bro.“, the smaller one replies, „i didn't want to wake ya. i only heard a loud sound from outside and had to look...“

You feel that the magic grip around you gets weaker, while the small skeleton is distracted by his brother. You just want to take all your energy to free yourself, when the taller skeleton notices you.

„BROTHER IS THAT A HUMAN? HAVE YOU CAPTURED THEM?“ You start trembling while he takes a step forward. Sans takes a breath to answer him, when the taller one continues:

„WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SHE IS COMPLETELY SCARED!“

He throws a disapproving look at his brother and approaches you further. Full of fear you hold your hands protectively before you and call with a weak voice: „Please, don't hurt me!“

The monster stops surprised. „OBVIOUSLY I WON'T HURT YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE!“

You sigh in relieve, but remain wary. What he said must not be true. Papyrus sees, that you still fear him and talks with a softer voice: „You Really Don't Have To Be Afraid. I Don't Know What My Brother Has Done To Frighten You So Badly“, he casts another punishing glance over his shoulder, „But Normally He Is Only A Lazy Bag Of Bones, Who Loves Terrible Puns. You Can Be Sure, That Nobody Around Here Will Harm You.“

You look at him silently and suddenly he closes the small distance between you and embraces you warmly. The sudden physical contact let you freeze. He is strangely soft, different than you have suspected for a skeleton and oddly warm. It is something, that you haven't felt for a long time.

Your inner voice cries out: _He is a stranger, a MONSTER! You can't trust him, you shouldn't trust him! Shake him of, he will only hurt you again, like all the other people before. You cannot trust him!_

But your heart, your SOUL require this long desired closeness and before you know it you return hugging him, your thin arms surrounding his body.

„There, There, Everything Is Alright“, hummed Papyrus, while you press yourself tight onto his bones.

And suddenly all the tension in your body is gone. Your legs give away, however the tall skeleton holds you upright. And then the tears come, tears which you have been holding back for a long time, because you had to be strong, because you couldn't show weakness and because they only remind you of more sorrow. But now you can't hold the tears back anymore and you start sobbing, while Papyrus holds you safely in his arms.

You should be embarrassed to have a good cry on the shoulder of a stranger, but it is such a relieve, it feels so good! „It Is Okay, Nobody Will Harm You. Everyone Must Cry Sometimes.“, Papyrus whispers in your ear.

You feel that the magic grip around you completely vanishes and when your tears are gone and your sight is clear again, you can see over Papyrus' shoulder that Sans has lowered his arm, looking at the ground, his eyes full of guilt. You still fear the small skeleton, but in Papyrus' arms you feel safe, a safety you have almost forgotten.

After a few minutes, which seem to be like hours, you detach from the skeleton monster. He gives you an encouraging smile, which you try to return, but your smile is restraint. Without another word you turn around and run away into the night. Nobody follows you.

 

~~~~~

 

After you left into the darkness, Papyrus turns around to his brother.

„WHAT WAS THIS ALL ABOUT! YOU ALMOST SCARED HER TO DEATH! SHE WAS SHAKING LIKE LEAVES! YOU CANNOT FRIGHTEN SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!“

„sorry, paps. i've heard a loud bang in the yard and wanted to look, what happened. i might have overreacted a bit and frightened her with my sudden appearance.“

„IT IS ALRIGHT SANS, I KNOW THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT SOMEBODY ON PURPOSE. NEVERTHELESS I AM WORRIED OVER THE LITTLE HUMAN. WHAT IS SOMEBODY IN HER AGE DOING ALONE OUTSIDE AT NIGHT?“

„hmm, i dunno bro“, Sans answers, but looking at the trash cans he gets an uneasy feeling.

„IT IS GOOD THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEEN THERE TO GIVE HER A REASSURING HUG!“

„sure paps, you're the coolest.“, Sans grins to his brother.

„OF COURSE I AM. BUT NOW LET US GO BACK TO BED. I HOPE THE HUMAN WILL GET HOME SAFELY.“

„hmm“, Sans nods, but with an unsure expression on his face. Papyrus doesn't notice it and is already on the way back to the door. „i hope she's alright“, he mutters, while following his brother back into the house.

 

 


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to your hideout and recall what has happened.  
> Then you continue your normal routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, but like I said I'm busy with learning for my exams at the moment and it will take another week until all of them are written.  
> Also it takes some time for me to translate the chapters into English. I'm thinking about writing them in English right away, but maybe they would loose some complexity.  
> The next two chapters are already prewritten in my own language and only need to be translated.  
> The last and biggest problem is, that my original plan was, that I let another person read over the chapters after I checked them myself. But this person has a lot of other stuff to do in her life instead of correcting my personal project, so if I waited until the chapters are checked by her, it would delay the release of the chapters further.  
> So this chapter is only proof-read by myself (several times), so there could be more errors than in the first chapter. I'm sorry for this, but I don't want to hold this chapter back any longer. If she finds time to check the chapter, I will correct the found mistakes then.
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You reach your „hideout“ breathlessly. It's really nothing special for someone living on the streets. It is at the first foundation pillar of the highway bridge leading over the river and out of the city. The supports of the bridge are broad concrete pillars, which have a six feet long and three feet deep recess. Also standing on a small concrete pedestal, makes this recess in the pillar a perfect sleeping spot, more or less. At least it is dry, wind-protected and you don't need to sleep directly on the ground.

You have been using this spot for years and you return to it for sleeping every evening. Admittedly, the sound of cars racing above your head is rather loud, but you have accustomed yourself to it and at least you have never been harassed or sent away from this place, because it is on the edge of town and therefore you can't bother the local residents with your presence.

You throw your backpack into the recess with a deep sigh and sit down on the edge of the pedestal. You ran the whole way back without a pause, not caring if somebody has seen you. You only wanted away, back to your hideout and as far away from this shocking situation, which has turned your emotion upside down, as possible. As you notice that your heart is still beating rapidly and you can't find rest, you stand up, circuit the pillar and begin to scan the ground with your hands.

Another reason, why you always return to this place, is that you have set up a stash for your valuables here, too. One of the stone slaps surrounding the pillar is loose and you have dug out a small hole beneath it to place your important stuff there. Obviously it isn't safe to leave your most important things simply somewhere outside, where everybody could take it, but since somebody has stolen money out of your backpack, you think it is safer leaving some things here instead of carrying everything around. Finally, you find the right slap in the dark and lift it from the ground.

You sigh with relief: Everything is still there. Admittedly, there has never been something missing yet, still you always fear that someday you will come back and all your money is gone. And especially now it is so important to save up enough money for warm winter clothing. Your last winter jacket was, after years of good service, completely tattered and hasn't fulfilled it's job anymore, so you need the money for an appropriate replacement. You put your earned money of today quickly to the rest into a little can and then you take out the second important object, which is in the hole. It is a silver necklace with a flower-shaped pendant. Inside this pendant is a small music box. Quickly you put it around your neck. Feeling the cold metal on your chest, you notice that your heart beat slows down. You put the stone slap back on the hole and return to the pedestal.Then you wind up the music box and listen to the nice melody, which breaks the silence of the night beside the cars, though they only rarely pass by at this time. With the soothing music you feel ready to think through the events of this evening again to understand what has happened.

A skeleton monster called Sans caught you digging through the trash. You can't understand, how he could appear behind you so fast and suddenly. Actually, you should have noticed how he came through the door. Even if he was really quiet, you still need more time to go around the house, don't you? Was he watching you the whole time? This thought let you shiver. You're still scared of this monster. No matter what Papyrus has said, this small skeleton had the power to hurt or even kill you in that moment. But something stopped him from doing it, when he looked at you and judging by his gaze he has been sorry for holding you back. But this doesn't change that he did it....

_He is a monster. Monsters hate humans. You were an intruder and he wanted to knock you off. Maybe he even wanted to steal your soul. And you ARE the perfect target. After all there is nobody who would miss you._

'No, not all monsters hate us humans', you reply in your mind. Papyrus...he was so friendly towards you. No matter what his brother perhaps would have done, Papyrus protected you. He even seemed to not reject you like others, because you're only a dirty street kid, no, he seemed to look deeper inside you, wanting to ease your pain.

_He knows nothing about you! Once you tell him about your past, he will turn away disgusted by you. Your a walking pile of complexes, not strong enough to get over them. You have never been strong enough to achieve anything. You couldn't even rescue Her, because you have been too weak._

You feel a sharp pain in your chest and tears appear in the corner of your eyes. You try to fight them down and wind up the music box once again to let the melody full of memories soothe your pain.

'You don't know how Papyrus really is, maybe he isn't like the others! Maybe he can really help me.'

_Forget him. Nobody can help you anymore. The only thing what you can do now is trying to survive. You don't want to burden another person with your worries and fears! It is better when you stay alone._

Trembling you release another sigh. They are right. Regardless of whether Papyrus is genuinely caring or not, no matter if he would accept you or turn his back on you, no matter if anybody would care about you, you don't deserve it. Nobody should burden themselves with your sorrows. It is a burden, which you must carry, your past, which you truly want to forget but you are remembered about it again and again.

You return to your backpack in the recess and take out one of your blankets. Opening the backpack you find the piece of bread, your only achievement of this evening, but you've lost your appetite. You keep it for tomorrow, wrap yourself into your blanket and snuggle up into the recess, your backpack as a pillow. Your eyes wander to the sky, only a small streak, which you can locate between the bridge and the horizon.

You're alone and nobody can help you.

 

~~~~~

 

You wake up when the first sunlight hits your face. Yawning you stretch yourself and start packing up your stuff. After all this excitement yesterday you didn't sleep much but you can't dawdle any longer and must set off. Your necklace with the music box is still around your neck, so you take it off and put it back into your stash. Preferably, you would take it with you all the time. It is like a safety leash for you, every time something bad happens and your overwhelmed with emotions, the little melody accomplishes to calm you down. But this is exactly why you can not afford to lose this treasure. It is one of the few things that have remained.

 

You take the dry piece of bread out and start chewing on it. It is quite hard, but with some water is it possible to get it down. Then you strap your backpack on and take the way back to the city.

The next days proceed pretty normal. You roam through the streets singing for passersby or begging for money. You must go trash can hunting a few times again, because you still don't have enough money for a new jacket, but nothing unusual happens and can grab some leftovers without anyone noticing. Several times you recall the meeting with the skeleton brothers, however, there are more important things for you and eventually you think hardly about it anymore.

 

Lastly there is yet another method of earning some money for you: Collecting deposit bottles. You know some good spots, where you can often find them. You also know that there are many other street people who are depending on them and you don't want to mess with them. But you know some areas, where you usually can go around unmolested and you want to head to one of them now.

You walk through the big park on the west side of the city looking after trash bins. Many park visitors leave their bottles there for homeless people, like you, to pick them up. On the way to your favorite spot you stop dead in your tracks. There on the meadow several yards away you catch sight of two persons, who you actually didn't want to see again.

 

Papyrus, now not in pajamas anymore, instead wearing an orange sweater and a bright red scarf around his neck, is playing frisbee with two unfamiliar monsters. The first monster is almost as tall as the skeleton, covered in teal blue scales. Her long red hair (both of them seem to be female) is tied together to a high-bond ponytail and fins on each side of her head frame her face. An eyepatch covers her left eye and she's wearing a tight jeans and a black leather jacket with a white top underneath. The second teammate is a lot smaller than the other two and seems to be some sort of yellow reptile monster. She's wearing a pink shirt with an unrecognizable imprint from this distance and a brown jacket on top.

However, what lets your heart sink into your boots is the fourth person of the group. Sans is sitting in the grass watching the other three playing. He wears his blue hoodie with white zipper again, the same like all these days ago, his hand resting in the front pockets. Nobody of the four seem to have noticed you yet and you would be happy if it stays this way.

Averting your gaze, you try to follow the path inconspicuously. From time to time you stop behind one of the trees lining the alley and peer at the meadow, checking if somebody has noticed you. But the four are distracted by their game and you reach your targeted trash bin undetected. And you're lucky: As expected by yourself, there are almost a dozen bottles placed around it. As you start collecting the bottles you feel a familiar electricity in the air. You turn around lightning-fast, looking in the eyesockets of Sans, who is standing only a few feet behind you. Frightened, you take a step backwards.

How could he get here so fast? Wasn't he sitting on the meadow over there a few moments ago?

„Heya“, he says with a lazy grin, „Whatcha doin?“

_RUN!_

You take another step backwards, ready to run, if he would do something. But he wouldn't do anything to you in a public park at daytime, would he?

He seems to notice you worry and scratches the back of his skull. „look kiddo, i wanna say sorry for what i did that night. i kinda overreacted a bit. you know, i haven't seen you properly at first, because of the darkness and your big backpack“, he points at your back, „and thought that you're some burglar. i was wrong and i understand that you're afraid of me now. i mean, i almost scared you _outta your skin_.“, he winks (was this a pun?), „but maybe we can have a new start. i'm sans, sans the skeleton.“

He reaches out for a handshake, looking at you with a hopeful look on his face. You sigh. He seems to be serious with his apology and he doesn't appear so dangerous anymore. Maybe you could really have a new start. You nod giving him a little smile „I'm y/n“ and you accept his hand.

 

The moment you take it, you hear a loud fart sound and Sans smile gets even brighter. „the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, always funny“, he chuckles.

A brief giggle escapes your mouth and you relax a bit. How could you have been scared of this skeleton? But when you begin to think back, you remember why and stop thinking about it before the voice starts arguing again.

Sans relaxes at your reaction, too. „so is everything alright with you? i mean someone like you isn't normally outside at such late times. and especially not in someone else's backyard.“

You flinch because of his words and look away trying to find an excuse. But before you can say anything he continues: „well you don't have to tell me, i understand, if you keep your skeletons in your closet.“, another wink, „so whatcha doin' here?“, he asks again, pointing at the bottle in your left hand.

„Oh I only collect deposit bottles to...increase my pocket money.“

The lie comes easily off your tongue, but Sans seems to notice the brief pause and raises a browbone. You quickly continue: „There is a group of young adults who meet here every Friday to drink and they leave their beer bottles always at the bin, so the next day I come here collecting them to turn them in.“

Sans seems to have more questions but before he can open his mouth, you hear a beaming voice shouting from behind him: „SANS, WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU CAN NOT LEAVE WHILE WE ARE STILL PLAYING!“

You look behind Sans and see Papyrus looking at you two from the distance. „OH YOU FOUND THE HUMAN FROM THE NIGHT A FEW DAYS AGO! HELLO HUMAN, IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I HOPE YOU AND MY BROTHER HAVE RESOLVED THE MISUNDERSTANDING BETWEEN YOU TWO. DO YOU WANT TO JOIN OUR GAME?“

Sans turns around to answer his brother and you use this moment to quickly take the remaining bottles and run away in the opposite direction. You don't want to get to close to them. They seem so nice and don't deserve somebody like you in their center.

„HEY WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?“ But you don't listen and only run faster hoping that Sans and Papyrus wouldn't follow you. You only stop, when you're sure that none of them is behind you and then you take the quickest route out of the park the bottles in your arm.

_It was the right decision._

 

~~~~~

 

When Sans turns around he sees that you are almost at the end of the road. He could follow you but he knows that you wouldn't want this. There is a reason why you search the distance to his brother and him and he is really curious about it, but he won't push you. It is your life and he doesn't even know you. But the guilt was eating him up the last days and he is happy that he could finally apologize to you. And he probably wouldn't see you again, so it doesn't matter what problems you have, if it wouldn't seem like you...

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when his brother arrives panting at his side. He has sprinted the complete distance to him.

„WHERE DID SHE GO?“

„i dunno, she has just vanished, when i turned around.“

„BUT WHY?“

„maybe she wants some time for herself.“

„HAVE YOU SCARED HER AGAIN?“

Sans looks at him offended, „i wouldn't do that on purpose!“

Then his grin widens, „well at first she looked a little bit _rattled_ “

„SANS...“

„but I showed her some of my _humerus_ jokes..“

„SANS!“

„...and i think she understands now that i'm not _bad to the bone_.“

„OH MY GOD, SANS, PLEASE STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!“

„ok, bro.“, Sans smirks.

„Hey punks, what are you doing there?“

„coming undyne.“, Sans shouts back to the fish woman. He puts his arm around Papyrus' waist and they both walk back to their friends.

„w-who was this h-human you were talking to Sans?“, asks the yellow monster, when the two skeletons arrives. „well, alphys, how can i explain this...“, Sans begins, but is interrupted by Papyrus, „SANS MET THIS HUMAN A FEW DAYS AGO IN OUR BACKYARD AT NIGHT AND BECAUSE OF A MISUNDERSTANDING HE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS A BUGLAR AND STOPPED HER ESCAPE WITH HIS MAGIC.“

„You did WHAT?“, Undyne exclaims and both women look at him flabbergasted.

„SHE WAS REALLY SCARED, BUT FORTUNATELY THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAME TO THE RESCUE AND SOLVED THE MISUNDERSTANDING!“

„Wow Sans I wouldn't thought that you act so rash. Usually I'm the one, who first act and then think.“, Undyne says with a toothy grin.

Sans looks at the ground, hands in his pockets again, „yeah, well she had this big backpack and it was in the middle of the night and i didn't suspect a kid outside at this time. i know, that i shouldn't have used my magic on her, but she was so scared of my appearance, that i couldn't let her go without talking to her and then, welp paps has solved the rest very well.” With the last sentence he looks up to his brother and gives him a proud look.

Alphys wrings her hands nervously, „y-you know, that this was very d-dumb Sans. When the k-king finds out...the situation between h-humans and monsters in this town is s-still tense. There are co-conflicts every day and you a-attack an innocent human child! W-what if she tells her parents? What if she has a-already told them? T-this means trouble...“

Sans interrupts her rant and tries to reassure her, „hey, calm down alphys. yes i know that it was dumb. But firstly, papyrus has handled the situation very well, while i failed to do the right thing. He gave her reassurance, told her that we wouldn't hurt her and she even returned his hug. Secondly, i've just talked to her and she accepted my apology. She even laughed at my whoopee cushion, so i don't think that she is still scared of me. But something is odd.” He looks in the distance, where you disappeared.

“What do you mean?”, Undyne asked.

“I mean why was she alone at night in our backyard?”, Sans thinks loudly.

“MAYBE SHE GOT LOST IN THE DARK?”, Papyrus says unconvincingly.

“and why has she run off a few moments ago? She didn't seem anxious anymore, nevertheless, she took the first opportunity to disappear.”

“S-she could just be shy”, Alphys suggests.

“i'm sure there is more behind it”

“Sans, you shouldn't think too hard about this. She is only a human, maybe this isn't unusual behavior for them”, Undyne says and Alphys adds, “And we're s-still monsters, maybe she doesn't want to have something to do with us. W-well, the good thing is, that presumably your a-actions will have no consequences Sans. But pl-please be more careful the next time. I know that y-you don't t-trust the humans, but please don't d-do anything that you will regret.”

“yeah, i'll try.”

Undyne puts her hand on Alphys shoulder and smiles to her friends, “So nerds, it's getting late. Alphys and I are going to go to the cinema this evening, so we must pack up know. See you soon!”

Papyrus hugs them both and then takes a step away waving with his hand. “GOODBYE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS.” Sans takes one hand out of his pocket and waves, too.

“bye guys.”

“G-goodbye you two.”, Alphys murmurs and then both turn around and take the way to the exit of the park.

When they are gone, Papyrus looks down at his brother and says, “THEY'RE RIGHT SANS. YOU ALWAYS THINK TOO MUCH. I'M SURE SHE JUST NEEDS SOME MORE TIME AND MAYBE IF WE MEET HER AGAIN, WE COULD EVEN BE FRIENDS!” Sans nods, but in the back of his skull he gets an idea, which would explain your behavior. And he hopes that he isn't right. But maybe you won't even meet again, so is this really important?

“LET'S GET HOME AND I COOK US A DELICIOUS DINNER!”, Papyrus says enthusiastically and Sans follows him lost in thoughts out of the park.


	3. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some guys, who don't want to leave you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in less than a week? (Well, maybe I rather wanted to write on my fanfiction than learning for my last exam)  
> Anyway, the chapter is again only proof-read by myself, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

When you see the sun setting down, you decide to call it a day. The days have progressed so far that it is getting dark pretty early. So it isn't so late already, but the most people are on their way home now and they won't stop for you to listen to your singing or to give you a little donation. In addition to that, you notice that dark clouds are approaching. It will start raining soon and neither the passersby nor you want to get wet.

Everyday you walk through the city and position yourself at populated streets to sing for passing humans (and monsters). You don't earn much money with this, after all you don't have any instrumental comp, beside a small maraca, which you have bought on a peddlers market a while ago, and you don't know many latest songs, so you must resort to the few songs you knew from the past.

However, you couldn't sit all day at the roadside begging like other homeless people because the inaction would drive you crazy and also it would be a higher risk, that you could be picked up by some police officers. After all you're still underage. Therefore you restrict begging on the times, where your voice needs some rest.

Sometimes you envy the other street performers, who carry an instrument with them and can play this instrument too or even comp their singing with it. Your singing really isn't the greatest thing of the world, but you don't have any other „tools“ for money making. You don't dare to follow job advertisements because you neither have a residence nor any legal guardian and you're afraid, that they would deliver you to the police.

And you have sworn to yourself that you will never steal anything again, as long as you're not living on the existential edge and you can earn some money with honest means instead. Even if this means sometimes that you need to search your food in the trash.

You sit down at a bench nearby, take your beanie, in which you have collected the money and start counting the coins. Like you thought, it isn't much, but soon you should have the needed money and that just in time. It won't take too long until the first snow will fall. And when pre-Christmas period starts, it will be much easier to elicit the money from the people. Christmas songs are always welcomed in this season and the people are also much more free-handed in this time of the year. Certainly, also the rivalry will be greater, because of all the kids, who are playing on the streets in this time.

Putting the money into your backpack, your eyes turn to the sky again and you bit on your lower lip. The clouds are arriving faster than you have thought and if you don't want to get wet, which would be very bad in this cold, then you should start moving. On your way home you could surely go to a supermarket to buy some food, you can definitely afford it today.

You just want to stand up when three men position themselves in front of you. You estimate that they are relative young, presumably under thirty. None of them look familiar to you, but from where should you know them? Crossing his arms over his chest, the person in the middle, the tallest of the three with brown, gelled hair, smirks. „Well, what are you, beautiful, doing here alone? Do you need somebody to escort you home?“

You sit up straight. You don't need any help and you don't have a good feeling with this guys. Until now they don't seem intrusive, but you must stay careful.

_They have bad intentions. Don't get involved with them. Stay aloof._

„Thanks, but i think I'm old enough to walk around outside alone. And I don't need any help, especially from strangers.“, you reply friendly but as firm as possible. He perks his eyebrows up and his grin widens. „Oh, but I insist on helping you. You don't want to turn me down, do you?“, he says his expression tightening.

You flinch and bite on your lower lip again. How have you got in such a tricky situation again and what's more, how can you get out of it?

_You always attract such situations! Stay calm and try to not enrage them and especially not their leader._

That's easier said than done. The three are far stronger than you and could easily overpower you. However, you really don't need three strangers following you now and you still don't know what they really want.

The left one turns to his friend with a worried look on his face. „Dean, I don't think that you should push her further. Maybe we should just leave...“

„Shut up, Jim. I know what I'm doing“ Jim flinches and stays silent. You stand up, realizing that you reach only to Dean's chin.

„Look I can't give you anything. Please just let me go“, you say, taking a step forward to pass between Jim and Dean. Jim steps aside to let you pass. But just as you want to take another step, suddenly Dean grabs your wrist. You're too surprised to avoid him and freeze, when you feel the harsh, forceful grip.

“Who said that you could just go? One don't reject my offer readily. Maybe I can show you something nice on the way.” His gaze moves down your body, which let you shiver. You try to get out of his grip, but he holds you unyieldingly.

Panic is rising in your chest, when you realize that he is way too strong for you. You glance around, searching for help, but Jim is averting his eyes and Dean's other friend doesn't seem to have any problems with Dean's behavior. Also you can't spot any other person on the street either. Just as you want to call for help, the right guy dashes forward and presses his hand over your mouth.

“Now, now, who wants to yell? We don't want to get unnecessary attention, do we? This is only a talk between friends”, he whispers in your ear.

You feel equally fear and anger raising in your chest. Anger, how these three men dare to hold a much weaker girl against her will. Anger, because you can't do anything against it and fear, because you're afraid, what they want to do with you.

With a desperate try to free yourself, you bite him in his hand, who yelps in surprise and pulls away from you, and you try to use the surprise effect to tear away from the other one. Nevertheless, his grip is too strong. Instead Dean forcefully pulls you to him so that you bump into his chest, which lets you get hot and cold at the same time.

He looks at you angrily. “This was a mistake.” You close your eyes dreading what he will do, when suddenly another voice is raised, which lets a cold shiver run down your back. “ _L e t  h e r  g o_ ”

You feel for a short moment, that the grip around your wrist loosens, only to hold it so tightly again, that it brings tears into you eyes. However, you can't make a sound. You know this voice. You open your eyes carefully and see that your right. Sans is standing only a few feet away from you, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, but his eyelights are gone.

His gaze is fixed on your attacker. But while his friends exchange an unsure look, Dean doesn't let himself unsettle. “What do you have to tell me, what I should do, _monster._ I just want to bring my friend here home.”

Sans laughs darkly. “she doesn't look like she wanna go with you voluntarily. and i doubt that she is your friend, too. i won't repeat me again. let her go or there will be consequences.” With his last words his left eye flashes in a bright blue, like at your first meeting, but this time it almost looks like blue flames are flickering in his eyesocket.

He draws his left arm out of his pocket and several bones materialize around his hand, floating in the air. Your gaze return to the strangers. You see the right one breaking out into a sweat, he seems that he will run away without his friends in any moment. Jim seems anxious, but Dean only frowns.

“Really? You want to attack us on the open street? The local news will be happy to find out that a monster has attacked innocent people on the street. Well, it must be true, what the people tell about your kind.”, he says with a dark tone in his voice.

Sans clenches his hand and you expect that his summoned bones will fly to you in any second. But before he allows his emotions to govern him, Jim takes a hold of Dean's arm and looks him directly into his eyes.

“Come Dean, let us go. She isn't worth the trouble.”

He takes another uneasy look to Sans and then back to Dean. Dean finally sighs and pushes you away from him in Sans' direction. “The next time you won't get away this easily.”

Then he turns around and walks away, his friends following him. Jim darts another almost apologizing glance at you once more and then closes the lines to his friends.

After they left around the next corner, you exhale. You turn around to Sans. He lets the bones around his arm disappear. His normal eyelights return into his sockets and after his eyes linger at the street's corner for another moment, he finally faces you.

“T-Thanks for the rescue”, you say to him and then turn your eyes to the ground. You're thankful, but at the same time you feel this fear, which you have felt at your first meeting. Even when this time his magic wasn't directed against you, you still has seen again, what this skeleton has in him, even when his outer facade appears so friendly and casual.

“no problem. hey, are you okay? are you hurt?” Only now you focus your attention on your wrist and see that it is reddened. At one spot you can even see the traces of finger nails having cut into you flesh when he clutched you strongly. Carefully you touch the spot with your other hand only to suck in your breath sharply on the touch.

“that doesn't look good.” Sans has taken a step closer to you which let you flinch, but you regret it instantly. After all, he has helped you. “Sorry” “it's alright”, he responds, “that really doesn't look good.”

He seems to struggle internally with himself for a moment, before he turns back to you. “maybe you should come with me.”

You want to shake your head ( _what have you said a few days before, that you don't want to get to close to them_ ), but he continues. “i know, you don't really know us and our first meeting hasn't gone well, but my brother knows a lot about healing magic and he can surely help you with your wrist. And i owe you that. Also we live not far from here, like you know already.”

You just want to decline the offer, after all he has just helped you enough and doesn't owe you anything anymore, but then you have second thoughts. An injured wrist is very impractical and you don't know, if the injury is only on the surface or the wrist is even sprained.

You don't know, whether you should trust the magic of the monsters, but Papyrus has always been friendly towards you and you trust him enough, that you know that he wouldn't hurt you. And after the healing you can directly hit the road. After all it isn't far from there. “Okay, I come with you.”

Sans looks relieved. He tucks his arm into yours and smirks at you. “come, i know a shortcut.” and when you both take a step forward, everything around you turns pitch black.

You feel like you're falling into a bottomless abyss and you try to break free from Sans, but he holds you tight. Then the moment is gone and you stand on solid ground again. Only not outside on the street, but in a living room instead.

Sans lets you go and you tumble a few steps forward and finally support yourself against the couch before you, without which you supposedly would have fallen to the ground. The room seems to spin around you and you must concentrate to fight down the upcoming feeling of nausea.

“sorry”, you hear Sans behind you saying, “maybe i should have warned you. The first time is always a little bit strange.”

When you have the feeling, that you are steady on your legs again, you turn around to face him. His grin gets broader, when he sees your baffled face and he chuckles. “You..., you can teleport?”, you call dumbfounded. “yeah, i know that's a _sick_ ability”, he winks. You ignore his pun and look around closely in your new environment.

The living room, in which you are now, is relatively huge. Beside the big, green couch, which you are leaning against, there is a second smaller couch and a comfortable looking armchair. Across from them is a big flat screen TV and on the walls are several shelves filled with books and other objects. On a bureau on the other side of the room lays a big rock sprinkled with colorful confetti and in one corner of the room lies a single, lonely sock.

You notice, that Sans has been watching you the whole time and you comment: “Lovely residence.”

“thanks kid”, he replies.

You hear loud clattering from the adjoining room (presumably the kitchen) and a booming voice shouts to you. “SANS ARE YOU ALREADY HOME? DON'T TELL ME YOU TOOK ONE OF YOUR SHORTCUTS AGAIN, YOU LAZYBONES!”

“welp, this time i had a good reason for it.” “Nyeh?” You see Papyrus putting his head through the door and his face lightens up, when he catch sight of you. “HUMAN, IT IS WONDERFUL THAT YOU ARE VISITING US.”

He rushes up to you lifting you from your feet effortlessly and spins you around in the air. You freeze from the sudden contact.

_Remember, you don't want to get to close to them._

“Please let me down.” His happiness turns into disappointment and dropping the corners of his mouth, he puts you down.

“nah, bro, she didn't mean it like that. It was her first time teleported and i think if you whirl her around any longer, then she will vomit on our floor.“ Nodding, you look at Papyrus apologetically, secretly thankful for the excuse.

This cheers him up again. “OH I MUST APOLOGIZE. I AM ALWAYS A LITTLE BIT HASTY. I AM JUST HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN.” You blush a bit. Why should he be happy to see you? The only thing he knows about you is that you cried on his shoulder like a small child.

“SO WHAT IS THE REASON THAT YOU HONOR US BY YOUR VISIT?”

_Honored. As if your presence would be of importance._

You turn around to Sans seeing, that his eyesockets get dark for a moment, until his eyelights return smaller than before. “there were this men on the street, who harassed her. one of them even held her against her will. it happened that i was passing by...”

“And you instantly stepped in and rescued me”, you interrupt him, “although you know, which consequences there could be for a monster, threatening humans with magic on the streets. Thank you once again. I don't know what I would have done and what would have happened, if you hadn't intervened. And I don't know how I can compensate you for this.”

Sans looks at the ground sheepishly. “nah, that wasn't anything special. i've just done what i think is right.”

“But I'm a human and also a stranger,” _and a dirty street kid_ “you didn't had to do it and you did it anyway.”

“WOWIE SANS, I'M IMPRESSED. THIS WAS VERY NOBLE FROM YOU.”

Sans cheeks get a very faint blue hue. You wonder if this is some sort of blushing for skeletons. Finally he looks up to his brother. “welp, this isn't the actual reason why she's here. this guy has hurt her wrist and i thought...”, but he can't finish his sentence, as Papyrus picks you up again, this time more carefully, and put you onto the couch, while saying: “THIS IS NO PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NOBODY CAN COPE WITH MY HEALING ABILITIES! With The Exception Of Lady Asgore. Possibly.”

Professionally, he examines your wrist and holds his breath. (Does a skeleton without lungs even need to breathe?) Then he comes close with his hand to your bruised skin. Fearing pain, you want to pull your hand away, but he remains with his hand only a few inches away from your skin and gives you an encouraging smile.

Then his eyelights begin to glow in a warm orange, while at the same time his hand glows in a soft green. The green fog is surrounding your wrist and tingles on your skin, but you don't feel any pain. A warmth spreads from your wrist to the rest of your body and you relax. A calmness embraces you and you lean unconsciously at Papyrus' side while watching full of wonder how the magic does it's work.

It is very different from the magic, which you have experienced before, it just feels good. After a few minutes the green light subsides and Papyrus gives you a nod. The feeling of warmth remains for another moment and you touch carefully with your other hand your wrist. When you don't feel any pain, you press a little bit harder, but it seems everything is healed. You can't see from the outside anymore, that a few moments ago an ironed grip has clutched your wrist.

You smile back to Papyrus. “Thank you so much. Now a owe you still more, than I could repay you.” Papyrus embraces you in a hug, which let you freeze again, but this time you don't draw back.

“NO, YOU DON'T OWE US ANYTHING. THIS IS SOMETHING THAT FRIENDS DO FOR EACH OTHER.”

_Friends? Pathetic._

The familiar pain stabs in your chest again. You stand up abruptly and turn away from both. Preferably, you would just rush out of the door.

You can't have friends. You have nothing to offer and it will only hurt, when they go.

You hear Sans behind you talking: “Hey, don't sweat it kid. There's no need to hurry things here. If you feel uncomfortable, then tell us.” You turn around again seeing, that Sans is bent over the backrest of the couch beside Papyrus, who looks a little bit hurt, but tries to hide it as best he can. “I'm sorry”, is the only thing again, which you can utter.

“YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE. I AM SORRY, IN CASE YOU HAVE FELT PRESSED BY ME. BUT YOU REALLY DON'T OWE US ANYTHING.”

_You're far too long here. Just hit the road._

You turn to the direction, where you assume the hallway, reluctantly.

„wait, where are you going?“, Sans calls you.

„I'm really thankful for all the help, but i don't want to bother you any longer and i really need to go home.“ Well the last part was a lie, but they don't know it.

When you reach the front door, you hear steps behind you and turn around one last time. Behind you is Papyrus looking at you crestfallen. “Do You At Least Want To Stay For Dinner? I Have Cooked My Great Spaghetti And There Would Be Enough For The Three Of Us.” He looks at you pleadingly.

_You know, what I have said and I only say it once more: Don't establish contact with them! The longer you stay, the more they will find about you and the more difficult will it be to get rid of them._

You avert your gaze and start playing with your zipper abstractedly. The voice don't need to say any more, you know the risks of staying. You don't know how long you can keep up the facade. At least you think Sans is capable of finding out the truth, that you're living on the streets, soon. And you don't need feigned sympathy.

You have managed fine on your own up to now and being alone has helped you to ignore your past life and live in the present. And you don't want to expect anymore of these two nice monsters. But can you really decline Papyrus' offer? He seems to be so unhappy about your fast leaving and you don't want to disappoint him.

_Don't care about him._

And the thought of food, a properly warm meal after all this time, lets your stomach groan hopefully.

_DON'T!_

But you ignore the voice and face Papyrus.

“I would love to get to know your great culinary skills”, you say smiling to him. The corners of his mouth shoot up instantly and he beams at you. „WONDERFUL. FOLLOW ME, I SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE KITCHEN. THE NOODLE WATER SHOULD ALREADY BOIL.“, and you follow Papyrus down the hall to the door, where you assume the kitchen.

 

~~~~~ 

 

Sans looks after you two passing him on the way to the kitchen and frowns. He still can't figure you out. Can he trust you? You seem to be very secretive yet, which is against strangers certainly common sense, but he can't shake the feeling that there is more behind it than awareness or shyness.

You have something to bury and he doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing.

Has it been a good decision to bring you here? Sans is convinced that it was the right thing to rescue you from this men. He doesn't know how aware you have been, but this humans were up to no good. But is it so good, that you're here now?

He knew about the risk, that Papyrus would connect to you quickly. Papyrus is friendly to everyone, liberal-minded, but unfortunately sometimes also a little bit naive. You're still a human, even though you're still young. But if he can estimate your age correctly, then it won't take long until you're an adult. And he hasn't made any good experience with humans so far.

Sans shakes his head. He's thinking too much again. You're still a kid and don't seems to want to push yourself into a relationship. Nevertheless, he must stay wary.

He should keep an eyesocket on you and if you show only the slightest evidence that you want to hurt his brother, his eyelight flickers blue, then you're gonna have _a bad time_.

 


	4. Dinner with Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Papyrus' famous spaghetti.  
> And you get in a very uncomfortable situation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final exams are finally done. (yay!) I'd love to make weekly updates now, but it's more likely that there will be a 1.5 to two week update schedule.  
> The translation part really takes some time for me and I also have some other things to do.
> 
> And the chapters get longer and longer...
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but couldn't figure out what the problem is either.  
> So here ya go. Enjoy.
> 
> (And thanks for all kudos, that really means a lot to me)

You enter the kitchen together with Papyrus. While he hurries directly to the kitchen unit to continue preparing the meal, you remain at the door looking around in the new room. It is kitchen and dining room in one with a big dining table on the left side of the room, whereas the kitchen occupies the right corner. You observe how Papyrus is busy in the tidy kitchen, whereby you notice some faded stains of sauce at the ceiling. How did they get there?

Before you can wonder more about it, Papyrus turns to you and exclaims: “YOU CAN ALREADY SIT ON THE TABLE, IF YOU WANT, THE FOOD WILL BE FINISHED IN A MOMENT.”

You nod and make yourself on the way. Just as you want to pull back a chair to sit down, you feel an electrical discharge and Sans appears out of nowhere exactly on this chair. Startled you stumble backwards.

“SANS, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? YOU CAN'T SIMPLY TELEPORT EVERY TINY DISTANCE, YOU LAZYBONES! YOU WERE ONLY ONE ROOM AWAY!” But Sans only grins at both of you, letting Papyrus groan.

Shrugging, you walk to the next chair. Before you sit down, you take of your backpack, which you are still wearing on your back, and place it beside the chair. When you have made yourself comfortable, you detect the scent of tomato sauce, which makes your mouth water instantly. You can feel the gaze of Sans, who seems to be watching you, but you don't turn a hair and you both wait silently for the food to get finished.

The table is already set for two people, but Papyrus promptly brings another dishware and places it in front of you. You nod thankfully to him and he returns to the stove to pour of the noodles. Then he takes everything to the table and fills your plates.

Seeing the steaming spaghetti with sauce in front of you and smelling an even intenser scent, you can barely hold yourself back, but you remember your manners just in time and wait patiently until Papyrus has taken his seat.

“bone appetite”, says Sans smirking, which educes another groan from Papyrus. You don't let him say this twice and you dig your fork hungrily into the pile of spaghetti, turn them on your spoon and put the full fork into your mouth. Instantly you taste the many flavors of the still warm sauce and groan quietly. You must admit, it isn't a culinary masterpiece, some vegetable pieces are a little bit burnt and the sauce is a bit salty, nevertheless you haven't eat something so good in awhile.

While you are chewing, the food starts dissipating in your mouth, with the result that you don't need to swallow it. You furrow your brows for a moment, but then assume that this must be a monster thing. How should skeletons even digest food? Still you sense a warm feeling in your stomach, as if you has eaten normal food. You no longer wonder about it and eagerly take the next fork of noodles to stuff them down your throat.

After you have already eaten half of the plate, you first notice the odd silence on the table and when you look up, you see both skeleton brothers staring at you. The next fork, which was already on it's way to your mouth, is stopped midair by yourself and you start chewing on your lip. Papyrus is the first one breaking the silence: “WELL, MY MEAL SEEMS TO TASTE YOU VERY MUCH.”

You overcome the lump in your throat and respond: “Of course, it tastes truly very delicious Papyrus, you're a great chef.” You see how his cheek bones turn slightly orange and he answers proudly: “OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS UNMATCHED IN HIS COOKING SKILLS!”

But Sans looks at you doubtingly. “you shouldn't bolt so much, we won't take the food away. It almost looks like you barely got anything to eat the last days.” You swallow up your next portion and must cough loudly. He hits the nail on the head.

_He is getting on to the tracks of you. Any moment, everything will leak out and only, because you haven't listen to me._

Both study your reaction and before you can try to say anything, Papyrus speaks up again: “YOU PARENTS GIVE YOU ENOUGH FOOD, DON'T THEY? YOU NEED THE FOOD TO GET STRONG AND HEALTHY.”

Another stab into your heart. You fight down the tears and try to stammer an excuse: “I-I, I...”, but your voice cracks. “the truth, kid”, Sans demands and they look at you expectantly. You slowly stand up and look at them. Finally you bring out: “I...I don't have any parents.” When you see Papyrus bulging his eyesockets, you turn around whispering: “I live on the street.”

Now you said it. There is no turning back anymore. You can't look into their eyes, you don't want to see the disappointment, the dislike, the rejection. Preferably, you would run away, like you always did, but your legs aren't working. You feel the tears running down your cheeks, those damn tears, which show your weakness. “I'm sorry.”

A few wordless moments pass and you just wait, that they send you away, that they don't want you here anymore. Then you feel a hand on your shoulder, which let you flinch.

“it's ok kid, we're not mad at you. It's ok, that you didn't tell us.”

“YEAH, WHY SHOULD WE BE MAD AT YOU?” A sigh escapes your lips. They haven't sent you away yet.

_Well, they still don't know the whole truth._

You turn back to them and see, that they give you encouraging smiles.

“BUT MAYBE WE COULD HELP YOU.”

Sans thinks for a moment. “yep, we could bring you to the orphanage, for example. as far as i know, the humans there help kids like you.”

Your eyes widens. No, no, “NO. I don't go back there again. Never! No, no, no...you can't force me...”, you interrupt you hysteric stream of words, when your gaze fall on Sans hand resting on your shoulder. You jerk back and see, how the two follow your outburst worriedly. “you can't...”, you murmur significantly quieter and the old anxiety is back.

Sans seems to read your facial expression, realizing your fear, he raises both hands. This only let you back more away and your hand moves unconsciously over your chest, where he held you the last time. He wouldn't do this, would he?

_But he could do it._

Papyrus breaks the tension, when he steps to your side and declares loudly: “WE WON'T FORCE YOU TO ANYTHING. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RETURN TO THIS ORPHANAGE, THEN WE WILL RESPECT YOUR DECISION.” You breath a sigh of relief and calm yourself down a bit. It wouldn't have taken a lot more and you would have suffered a panic attack, but you got over the biggest stress.

While they are still standing a little bit taken aback, you make a decision. Swiftly, you grab your backpack, pass the stunned monsters and leave purposefully the room.

“WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING”, calls Papyrus behind you.

Without stopping and turning around, you shout back: “I don't belong here. It was nice with you and I thank you for everything, but I have overstrained your hospitality too much already. It is kind of you, that you have reacted so friendly, but I know, that you don't want to have somebody like me here. And to make this not more difficult than necessary, I just leave right now. Thank you for the meal and the healing and goodbye.”

You reach the frontdoor and tear it open, only to pause for a moment. It's pouring with rain outside. The street is covered with puddles and a few people with umbrellas rush past. You just want to take a step outside, when a loud roll of thunder let you shrink back and you stumble into the body of a person standing right behind you. Turning around, you see that it is Papyrus, who has caught you and looks at you with sad eyes.

“You Really Want To Leave Already?”, he says with an unaccustomed low voice, “We're Happy, That You're Here, Really. And You Are Not A Burden To Us, Even If You Think This. I Think It Would Be A Pity, If You Just Disappear Now For No Reason. We Couldn't Even Get To Know You Properly.”

“Why should you be interested in somebody like me. I'm just a dirty street kid.”

“DON'T TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!” His sudden raise of volume let you tremble. “I DON'T CARE, IF YOU LIVE ON THE STREETS, THIS DOESN'T CHANGE WHO YOU ARE.”

You avert your gaze. A part of you wants to believe him so badly, but your inner voice disagrees with it. “You don't know...”, you start, but you can't get more words out.

Crouching down to your eye-level, Papyrus takes your hands and gets you to look at him again. With a softer voice he continues: “Yes, I Don't Know, What you Have Experienced In Your Past, But Now You're Here. And Look At The Weather Outside.”, he points at the wall of rain, which is coming down behind the open door.

“It's Raining Cats And Dogs! I Don't Want That you Must Sleep Outside In The Wet And Cold And You Also Can't Want this. Please, Even If You Don't Want To Know Us Better, Be Reasonable And Stay Over Night. You Can Sleep On Our Couch.” You just want to decline the offer, when he begins to speak again: “Please, Think About It. You Are Really Not A Burden For Us And I Am Always Delighted To Have New People Around Me. IT WOULD BE LIKE A SLEEP OVER.”

You start chewing on the inner side of your cheek and look into his hopeful eyes. It is so difficult for you to turn him down. He seems to be so sincere. Honest concern about your wellbeing and genuine interest on you. You inner voice is strangely quit for once and you suddenly feel lost.

With a sigh you nod to him shyly. Beside your mixed feelings, he's right: You really don't want to leave the house during such weather. Papyrus is beaming.

“WONDERFUL! THEN LET US GO BACK TO THE FOOD. YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED YOUR FIRST PLATE.“ and after he closed the door, he drags you on your hand back to the kitchen.

Sans is still sitting at the table and looks at you with unreadable expression. However, you're sure that he has listened to your conversation, anyway he doesn't mention it.

You sit back at you seat and you continue the meal silently. You eat now considerably more slowly than before, now that you know that you will remain the rest of the evening here anyway. You can't look into their eyes, which is why your gaze stays directed on the plate.

When it is empty, Papyrus fills it again for you smiling, whereby you can't withstand his gaze very long, before you look again on the plate.

Finally, Papyrus breaks the silence and talks to you: “WELL, YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOUR NAME...” You look at him guiltily. You have completely forgotten, that you introduced yourself officially only to Sans. “Oh, I'm sorry. My name is y/n.” “IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN Y/N”

You perceive, that he is hesitating, but eventually he approaches you again. “I DON'T KNOW, IF I'M TOO INTRUSIVE WITH THIS QUESTION. BUT DO YOU WANT TO TELL US, HOW LONG YOU HAS ALREADY BEEN LIVING ON THE STREET ALL ALONE?” With this question, you see Sans prick up his ears (if he would have any) interested and they both look at you expectantly.

You lay the cutlery out of your hands and allow yourself enough time with your answer. Does it make a difference, if you tell them? It doesn't change much, how they think about you now and it doesn't reveal too much about your past. But what if there will be following questions? You decide, that you can risk it and start to count the years. Most of the time you don't bother yourself about the bygone time, because it doesn't change anything. Preferably, you would say, that you don't have an overview over the bygone time, but this isn't true. You're painfully aware how many springs, summers, falls and winters you spent outside.

“I-It should be a bit more than five years by now.”, you say and curse yourself silently for the quiver in your voice. Their eyelights get bigger and you start to wonder, if you did something wrong again. “how old are ya, kid?”, Sans asks. Frowning at this question, you answer: “Sixteen.”

“YOU WERE ELEVEN YEARS OLD, WHEN YOU HAD TO LIVE ON THE STREETS ALONE? THAT IS...” _disappointing, despicable..._

“impressive”, Sans finishes the sentence of his brother. “ONLY IMPRESSIVE? RATHER INCREDIBLE! YOU HAVE SURVIVED OVER FIVE YEARS ON THE STREET ON YOUR OWN EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE STILL A CHILD!”

You avert your gaze again. What's the big deal of this? It's not like you had a choice. And one of the few things you can is stick things out. You just couldn't have given up then. “Please don't let us talk about that anymore.”, you say finally and close this topic with it. Both nod to you, but you can perceive that they have more questions. Questions, you supposedly don't want to answer.

After you're finished with the dinner, you take your dishware and take it to the sink, which you let fill with water. Just as you want to start cleaning the dishes, you are interrupted by Papyrus. “HUMAN Y/N, YOU DON'T NEED TO WASH THE DISHES! I UNDERTAKE THAT.” “But...” “NO BUTS! YOU ARE OUR GUEST AND DON'T NEED TO DO THE HOUSEWORK.” He pushes you gently to the side and you admit defeat.

Meanwhile, Sans has made his way to the door and beckons you. “c'mon kid, let's arrange your sleeping place.” So he really has listened to your conversation. You follow him out of the kitchen. “go already to the living room, i get ya a blanket.” While he takes the stairs to the second floor, you remember, that you left your backpack and jacket in the kitchen, swiftly get them and set foot in the living room, where you place them at the back of the great couch.

Since you have nothing to do, you go to the window and while you watch waterdrops running down the glass, you space out.

Five years...you only realized now, what a long time that is. You made it out there on the streets for five years, only living from day to day. Five years and still nothing changed. The past can't be undone...

“you ok there?” You jump out of your stiffness and turn to Sans, who is behind you with a pillow and a blanket under his arm. It's difficult for you again to read his facial expression, which maybe has something to do with his almost permanent fixed smile. You give him a nod, when Papyrus storms into the room.

“AS IT ISN'T TOO LATE, WE COULD WATCH A SHOW BY METTATON TOGETHER.” He appears very exited with this thought. “sure, bro”, Sans replies and places pillow and blanket on the armrest of the couch. You shrug and follow the others to the TV. It isn't like you could do anything else instead now. You place yourself into the armchair, which is truly as comfortable as it looks. Sans takes a seat at the side of his brother, who has already begun to search the right channel with the remote. MTT TV.

You don't know this channel, but that's because, as you notice, it is a monster channel. You have switched on to the right time, when a new show is starting: “Cooking with a killer robot”.

“A killer robot?” You look at both of them skeptically. “welp, this has been the title since this show started in the underground and they didn't changed it, when we came to the surface.“ „But why killer robot?“, you ask, but a loud “SHHH” from Papyrus interrupts your conversation and you lean back and put back the questions for later.

The cooking show is hosted by a pink-black humanoid robot with magnificent black hair. Papyrus hangs on his every word, while Sans seems like he will fall asleep any moment. You can't make anything of this show and this apparent monster star. Beside that you can't cook anyway, you don't think much of this TV stars, who are so famous and think too much of themselves. And Mettaton is apparently that kind of guy. These people are just so far away from reality. And they would give a crap about you. Not that this is so different with other people...

While the show and the evening proceed you get more and more jittery in your armchair. You feel like you must do anything, at least move and not sitting idle in a chair for hours. You notice that Sans is watching you the whole time, which only intensifies your discomfort. Eventually, you can't endure it any longer. “I need to go to the toilet”, you say while standing up. “down the hall to the left”, Sans replies, while Papyrus only cast you a quick glance before he returns to the TV.

You almost rush out of the room and instantly go to the bathroom. After you used the toilet (well, it has been only a half excuse), you wash your hands and look into the mirror. Even when there are not many opportunities for you to see yourself in a mirror, you don't see anything surprising. Dark circles around your eyes from too little sleep, sunken cheeks, unkempt hair. You look terrible, but you now that without looking into a mirror.

You splash some water in your face to calm yourself down and then return to the living room. Once there you see the TV is completely black and both are waiting for you. “it has gotten late and we would go to bed now. make yourself comfortable and if you need anything, we are in the first rooms of the second floor.” You simply nod and after you wished each other a good night, they both go upstairs and leave you alone in the living room. They trust you so much to leave you alone? Hypothetically, you could just steal some valuables and run away.

_Unbelievable stupidity._

And there was the voice back again. You really didn't miss her the last hours.

_How friendly of you. After all these years and everything I helped you through._

You decide that now is not the right moment to start an inner discussion with yourself. Instead you take the bedding, which Sans has prepositioned and lay down on the bigger one of the two couches. You are staring at the ceiling for a long time and question yourself again and again, how you did end up here, until you eventually drift into sleep.

 

~~~~~

 

You are falling. Into the darkness, deeper and deeper, there seems to be no ground. You can't identify anything around you beside utter blackness. You try to scream, but no sound escapes your lips. Deeper and deeper are you falling, the panic is choking you, but you can't do anything, there is no hold, no stop.

Then you suddenly hit a surface. Black, viscous liquid surround your body, enclosing you, pulling you down. You try to fight yourself up, but you're too weak. You can't breathe anymore, it gets into your mouth, there is no escape.

Then you open your eyes. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you are breathing shallowly. A dream. You try to calm down and sit up. You are confused for a moment, until you remember where you are. In Papyrus' and Sans' house. It is still dark and you can barely see anything. But in the corner of your sight you can see something moving in the shadows. Two glowing dots, which pierce though you.

“Sans”, you whisper, when the skeleton comes out of the shadow, his gaze still resting on you and his grin strangely strained. “Is everything alright?”

“leave”, he says while still walking towards you. “Leave? What do you mean? Papyrus said...”

“ _L e a v e  n o w_ ”, he interrupts you and his eyelight begins to glow dangerously. You quickly stand up and back off.

“you can't stay any longer. You don't belong here. You're not one of us, _y o u  d i r t y  s t r e e t  k i d._ ” You draw back until you hit the wall, when several bones appear behind Sans and are floating in the air threatening. “Please, don't hurt me”, you whine, “I will go.” But just as you want to run away, you feel the cold grip around your chest and can't move anymore. More and more bones are materializing in the air, all pointed in your direction. You can hardly breathe anymore and your heart seems to be breaking through your ribs. “Please...”, you plead. But Sans only laughs darkly. “i'll end this now.”

 

~~~~~

 

A loud scream let Sans yank out of his slumber. He jumps on his feet, swiftly put on his hoodie and teleports himself without hesitation into the living room, where he assumes the source of the outcry. He looks around in the room nervously and his gaze finally falls on you.

Writhing, you are laying on the couch and the sweat runs over your forehead in streams. A nightmare. He made enough experience with it by himself and knows the symptoms. Presumably, you have cried in your sleep.

Should he wake you? He don't know how you will react, but he can't no longer watch you inactively how you are suffering. “Please...” you murmur in your sleep and he don't wait to be told twice. He quickly crouches in front of you and shakes your shoulder gently.

“y/n, wake up.”

Abruptly, you shoot up out of your sleep and look around perplexed. When your gaze falls on Sans, your eyes widens. “NO, please don't hurt me.” Sans draws back confused and you use this opportunity to jump up and walk backwards out of the room, your gaze directed at him in panic. “Please, I leave you alone, I won't come back, but don't hurt me.”, you almost cry hysterically. Sans is confused and wants to follow you, but when he takes a few steps in your direction and hold out an arm to you, you panic and run out of the room.

“y/n, wait.” Sans follows you. He can't use his magic, not now, when you seem to have such a panic-stricken fear of him. Probably, you would get a mental breakdown if he stopped you now. But how should he calm you down instead? You had to dream something, which got you anxious, which got you to fear HIM.

You're already through the door in the hallway, when he sees, how you take another glance over your shoulder at him, while Papyrus, probably awoken through the noises, too, comes down the stairs. “WHAT-”, but he gets interrupted, when you without looking run into him.

Sans stops at the door, when Papyrus catches you and holds you securely in his arms. You're shaking terribly and take another anxious look at Sans. “Hey, Is Everything Alright?”, Papyrus asks with his calmer voice and forces you to look at him.

“I'll leave, I'm not wanted, that's okay, but please don't hurt me, don't kill me. Everything else is okay...” The words almost shoot out of you. You're too weak to stand by yourself and hang almost limb in Papyrus arms. “Hey, I Told You Before That We Won't Hurt You. Everything Is Okay. And You Don't Need To Leave.“

„But Sans...“ Papyrus casts a stern look at his brother, but he only shrugs.

„i didn't do anything. it was a nightmare. i woke her up and then she started begging that i shouldn't do anything and ran away from me.“ Papyrus frowns and embraces you into a hug. After a moment you return the hug, clinging tightly at him.

„See, It Was Only A Bad Dream. Sans Wouldn't Do Something Like That. Everything is Alright. Take A Deep Breath In And Out.” You follow his advice and after a few minutes you seems to have calmed down enough, so that you move out of his embrace.

You turn to face Sans. In your gaze is still some fear, but at least you don't run away from him anymore. “Sorry”, you mutter. Sans don't understand, how somebody can apologize so often for things, which aren't their fault. “it's ok, the main thing is that you're well.” You frown at his words, but don't say anything.

Silently, you three return into the living room and sit on the couches. He wants to ask you, if you have such dreams often, but bites it back. It isn't the right situation to ask you about that now. Awkward silence is spreading through the room, while Sans and Papyrus are watching you, with your eyes to the ground, staring at your fingers absently. It is Papyrus again, who breaks the silence.

“HOW ABOUT SANS READS A BEDTIME STORY FOR YOU.” You look up from your hands surprised and frown. “Isn't that something for small children?” “ABSOLUTELY NOT! SANS IS READING TO ME ALMOST EVERY EVENING BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP.” You slide back and forth uneasily and finally nod. “Well, alright.” “GREAT! I TAKE A BOOK FROM MY COLLECTION. WAIT A MOMENT.“ and he leaves the room.

Now only you and Sans are left. “wanna talk about it?”, he asks, but you shake your head instantly. “It was only a dream. Nothing of importance.” “Not important, my sight only scared you almost to death.”, he says seriously. He can just suppress another skeleton pun, he doubt, that you would find that very funny in this situation. But you just avert your gaze again and keep quiet.

Finally, Papyrus returns with a book and lays it in Sans' lap. Sans dart another glance at you, but you has already put yourself under the blanket and are staring at the ceiling. “Please begin.” Without backtalk Sans starts to read the first chapter loudly and clearly. Trained through all the years, he tries to give every new character an own voice, which isn't very difficult for him, as he has read the story to Papyrus possibly over 20 times. Nevertheless, even Papyrus is listening mesmerized.

While reading, Sans is watching you closely and eventually sees your eyes closing. Before he comes to the third chapter, he hears quiet snoring from you and at the end of the chapter he closes the book.

“IT WORKED”, Papyrus exclaims and continues after Sans' stern look more quietly: “She Fell Asleep.” “yeah bro, you did a great job again.” Sans pat on his back and Papyrus gives a soft “Nyeh heh heh” as response. “so, you should go back to your bed and sleep a little more. the sun will rise soon.” “But Brother, What If She Gets Another Nightmare?” “i'll stay here and keep an eyesocket on her. besides, the second couch is too small for you to sleep on it. if anything happens, i'll wake ya instantly, ok?” “All Right Sans. Then Have A Good Night.” “'night paps.”

Papyrus stands up quietly and strikes off to his room. After he left, Sans looks at you again. Now, while you're sleeping, you look so relaxed, so peaceful, different as the whole day and especially very different as a few moments ago, where you almost collapsed.

What have you all been through already? Five years alone on the street. He hasn't expected this. That you where a runaway, yes. But that you had been still a child and nonetheless survived for over five years on your own? He can't imagine, how you have done this. He learned by now how merciless the live on the surface is and how less humans care. All the more, he is surprised that you did it. You must be tougher than you look. Still, he don't know if he can trust you. You're always guarded...

With a few steps he is at your side and looks down at you. After he watched your regular breathing for a few moments, his gaze wanders to your chest, which is hidden under your blanket. More precisely your SOUL.

No LOVE, no EXP.

That's good. The chances are low that you will hurt his friends. Even if you don't give the impression that you could harm them anyway.

He is curious how your SOUL is really looking, but to find this out, he would have to pull it out and he wouldn't go that far. He still has that much sense of tact, to give such an intimate thing a miss. But he don't loose the feeling, that there is something wrong with you, which you could possibly see on your soul. He shakes his head. He can't do anything for now. And you will see what the morning brings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that the story is very Sans focused at the moment (Beside reader's story of course). This will change a bit in future chapters, when other characters will be introduced and there will then also be some different POVs. But I think it is more interesting at the moment to see Sans' point of view instead of Papyrus'.
> 
> Every form of feedback is appreciated. Leave a comment if you like.


	5. Leaving or Staying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide that it would be the best, if you just go.  
> There would only be trouble, if you stay any longer, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took only one chapter to screw up my planned upload routine.  
> I'm sorry about that, but I got my first writer's block and decided to take a break for a few days with this story.  
> I try my best to finish the next chapter in time, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> This chapter initially should be longer, but I decided to cut it in two parts, because the first part just got too long.  
> But I think it happens enough in this chapter to stay on its own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Sometimes you curse your biological clock. Most of the times it is indeed practical to always wake up by yourself at the same time, but today you rather would have slept a bit longer. Groaning, you turn on your side and stare at the backrest of the couch. Too little sleep again. And that because of a nightmare. This basically wouldn't be something unusual for you, if it wouldn't have been so unpleasantly realistic this time. Your heart starts to pound fast, when you're only thinking back. Sans...he wanted to kill you. Because he didn't want you here. But it wasn't real, only a dream.

_Or a premonition._

To get away from this dark thoughts, you raise slowly and rub your sleepy eyes. A look at the clock on the wall confirms your biological clock. It is shortly after seven. When you hear soft snores from behind you, you turn around and freeze for a moment, only to relax again. It's only Sans.

_...who wanted to kill you in your dream._

You shake your head to get rid of this thoughts. He can't be blamed for your woozy thoughts and fears. After all, he has only treated you well since your first a bit suboptimal proceeded meeting. He even protected you from this men. Still, you can't do anything against it, that his sight makes you a bit uncomfortable.

Sans is sitting in the armchair, from which he read the story to you last night, his head leaning back and his eyesockets closed (however this works). He seems to sleep. Somehow the sight let you smile. Beside the fact that he looks like _the death (he definitely has a bad influence on you)_ , he appears a lot more unbent than usual and also not a bit dangerous. Not as dangerous as in your dream...

_Think about it, what it means that he's here. He monitored you the whole night._

The thought let you shiver. But you shake your head again. Actually, it was very nice of him that, instead of going to his bed, he stayed and looked after you, in case you get a nightmare again.

_Nice? He rather don't trust you and wanted to make sure, that you don't do anything._

You start chewing on your lip. There truly isn't any reason, why he should trust you. And actually, you should scold yourself for taking Papyrus' offer. They already know so much about you. And you still don't want, that they get to know you better. It would only make everything worse.

_Then make the right decision for once now. Go away. While they're sleeping, you can scoot without them noticing. Now is the last opportunity._

You take a look out of the window and see how golden sunlight is shining in. Therefore, the storm must have passed by.

Now or never.

You stand up on tiptoes, so you don't wake up Sans. You take your backpack and jacket, which are still behind the couch. Just when you want to go you come to a spontaneous decision. You take your blanket, which is still lying on the couch and carefully tuck Sans in. You don't know, if a skeleton monster even can get cold, but you just had the feeling that you had to do this.

You're a bit sorry, to leave without a word, but you don't know, if you could say goodbye normally. Beside this whole nightmare thing, the evening was actually really nice. A bit commonplace. Almost as if you are a normal girl, who spent the night with her friends.

_Ha, if that's not a far cry from reality. You can't and won't have a normal life. And especially not something like friends. And this is probably the best._

Sadly, you take another look at Sans and then leave the room.

As you just turn towards the entrance door, you hear a loud voice behind you. “HUMAN! I SEE, YOU'RE ALREADY AWAKE. YOU SEEM TO BE A MORNING PERSON LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND NOT SUCH A LAZY BAG OF BONES LIKE MY BROTHER. BUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” You jerk slightly. You wanted to avoid exactly this encounter.

You turn around guiltily. “I, I've just wanted to go to the toilet and forgot where it is.”

_Liar._

He frowns for a moment and looks at your entire gear, before he smile at you again. “JUST DOWN THE HALL. AND COME IMMEDIATLY INTO THE KITCHEN AFTER THAT, I'VE MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU.” He strikes off to the kitchen and your shoulders slump down a bit. So much to your unnoticed escape. This plan is ruined now.

_Just go anyway. If you're fast enough, then he won't notice until you already disappeared around the next block of houses._

But you can't do this to him. You're already sorry, that you had to lie to him. You just can't go away now, when he made breakfast for you. For YOU. What have you done to deserve this?

_Nothing._

To not be suspicious, you go as announced into the bathroom. This time you don't even look into the mirror, you know already, that you must look even more awful than yesterday. After a simple quick wash, you make your way to the kitchen with a heavy heart. So you must search the direct confrontation. Even if it will likely hurt him, but he deserves someone better than you.

When you enter the kitchen, a wonderful smell reaches you and your assumption is immediately confirmed: Papyrus carries a full plate with pancakes to the table. Then he faces you.

“OH, YOU'RE ALREADY HERE. YOU CAN SIT DOWN ALREADY, I JUST GET MY LAZY BROTHER.”

He made pancakes for you. Well, not only for you, but also for you. When was the last time, where you could enjoy pancakes? It has been your favorite breakfast as a child. Even after...no. Not now. You must stop to constantly think back. You're here now.

“EVERYTHING OKAY?” Papyrus has approached unperceivedly, while you were absently staring at the table. When you look up to him, you realize that you started to quiver slightly. You breath deeply, before you answer with a calm voice: “It's all good now.”

He doesn't look very convinced, eventually he sighs and points to the table once again. “YOU CAN START EATING ALREADY, IF YOU WANT. IT...CAN TAKE SOMETIMES A BIT LONGER TO GET MY BROTHER UP.” You notice the short pause, but you don't call him on it. Instead, you give him a small smile and walk eagerly to the table, while Papyrus passes you and goes into the hall.

 

~~~~~

 

Papyrus has a plan in mind. He can't continue to see, how downcast you seem to be. He wants to help you. With all of his SOUL. He don't know very much about SOULS like his brother or Alphys, but he is a good evaluator of natures and it is obvious, that something is bothering you.

But how should he get closer to you? All of his charm hasn't worked yet, you're still so withdrawn and seem to hide your feelings. Has it something to do with the fact that your still dreading his brother and him or that they are monsters? No, he doesn't think so. There must be something else. And he will get at the bottom of it and acquire your trust. But he still isn't sure how to achieve this.

But he knows one thing: If you leave their house today, you will be out of reach. And because of that he came up with a plan.

Now he only needs to convince Sans. And he possibly won't be so happy about it. He always had his problems with humans. But Papyrus will convince him, that you're not a bad human.

When he enters the living room, he instantly detects Sans' sunken down stature in the armchair. He really stayed the whole night with you, Papyrus thinks. So he worries about you, too.

Papyrus steps up to him and shouts: “SANS WAKE UP.” Sans wakes up with a start, but relaxes instantly, when he sees his brother. He rubs his tired eyesockets and grins at him lazily. “morning, bro.” Then his gaze falls firstly on the blanket on his legs and finally at the empty couch beside him.

“she made herself scarce, didn't she? i figured on something like this.”

“NONSENSE BROTHER, SHE IS ALREADY IN THE KITCHEN AND WAITS THAT WE ACCOMPANY HER. But Before That, I Want To Talk With You About Something.”

When Papyrus lowers his voice, Sans instantly sits up and looks at his brother intently.

“what's it about?”

“Well, I Had The Idea, That We Let Y/n Live With Us.”

“i think that's a bad idea.”

“DON'T INTERRUPT ME SANS!” Papyrus crosses his arms and Sans keeps quiet.

“I Want To Help Her, Sans. She Seems To Be So Unhappy And I Think, That She Needs Real Friends. She Has Lived On The Streets All Alone For Five Years And Had Nobody, Who Comforted Her, When She Was Miserable, Nobody, Who Was Just There For Her. I Don't Want That She Must Continue Such A Lonely Life, Nobody Deserves Such A Fate.”

“paps, think about it. she's a human. That thing with humans and monsters can't work together, you must've realized this by now. This would only result in lots of problems.”

“Not All Humans Are The Same Sans. What About Frisk For Example? They Are The Friend Of All Monsters And Freed Us All. And I Believe That There Are More Humans Like Them, If We Just Go For It.”

When Papyrus mentions the monster ambassador, Sans averts his gaze for a short moment, his facial expression is even for Papyrus unreadable. Papyrus frowns. Although he knows his brother so well, there are moments, in which he is strange to him, as if he would hide something from him. He is sure, that Sans only wants the best for him, but he disbelieves, if Sans knows, whether this secretiveness is the best for himself. But today is not the right day to talk about this.

Finally Sans turns back to Papyrus. “even if she is a good human, she doesn't give the impression that she would let herself in for living with us. she didn't want to reveal anything about her past and you think, she just move in with two strange monsters?”

“We Simply Need To Try To Persuade Her. But I Am Sure That We Can Help Her, If We Just Spend Enough Time With Her. Also The Thought Doesn't Please Me, That She Sleeps The Whole Winter Outside In The Cold. Yes, She Accomplished It Beforehand, But This Certainly Must Have Been Terrible Times For Her. Therefore, We Could At Least Provide Her A Warm Shelter.”

Sans stays silent for a few moments. Just as Papyrus wants to add another argument, he finally raises his voice and says sighing: “you're just too nice. welp, we'll try. but i can't promise you, that she will agree so easily.”

Papyrus throws himself into a heroic pose. “NYEH HEH HEH, LEAVE THIS TO ME, BROTHER. NOBODY CAN WITHSTAND MY POWER OF PERSUATION!”

 

~~~~~

 

Gradually, you start to wonder, why they aren't here yet. At the beginning you heard loud voices from the adjoining room (more precisely Papyrus' voice), but then it got oddly quiet. You look at the pancake laying on your plate, longing to be eaten by you. But you restrain yourself. At least, you want to maintain your politeness, before you confront them, that it is the only right thing to part ways.

Suddenly you hear Papyrus' laughter and he storms into the room, his brother pinched under his arm. You must suppress your laughter, because the whole thing looks so absurd. Sans raises his arm and waves at you tiredly, which you return with waving your own hand.

“A rude awakening?”, you asked grinning.

“nothing special. i'm always _bone-tired_.”

Papyrus drops his brother on the ground. “SANS NOT NOW.”

While he raises as if nothing has happened, he answer: “man paps, you just have no _sans of humor_.”

Papyrus facepalms and you follow the exchange amused. “IGNORE HIM.” Papyrus turns towards you. “WE HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU.”

Your corners of your mouth drops. The moment seems to be there, where they will send you away. But it just makes it easier for you. You sit a bit more upright and answer shyly: “I also want to tell you something, but you can begin first.”

Sans look at you a bit skeptically, but Papyrus already continues: “OKAY. MY BROTHER AND I HAVE TALKED AND DECIDED, THAT WE WANT TO INVITE YOU TO LIVE WITH US.”

Your jaw drops. You haven't expected THAT.

“B-but you barely know me and I...I don't really fit in here and you don't have to do this, I'm good on my own and...”

“hey chill” Sans casually places his arm around Papyrus waist.

“WE HAVE CONCIDERED THIS VERY WELL AND I AM SURE THAT YOU WILL FIT PERFECTLY IN OUR CIRCLE, IF YOU JUST LET YOURSELF IN FOR IT. UNFORTUNATELY WE HAVE NO OTHER ROOM FREE AT THE MOMENT, BUT YOU CAN CONTINUE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH IN THE LIVING ROOM IF YOU WANT.”

Nervously, you start to play with your fingers. You don't look at them when you say: “This can't be going well...you don't know...” You look up from your fingers. “I can't give you anything. I have no money to pay you. I will just be an unnecessary burden for you two and I don't want that.”

“YOU'RE NOT A BURDEN TO US, Y/N. AND YOU DON'T NEED TO PAY US EITHER. PLEASE, THINK ABOUT IT ONCE MORE. THE WINTER IS ALMOST HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT, HOW YOU MUST SLEEP OUTSIDE IN THE COLD, All Alone...”

“I handled this several times”, but the quiver in your voice reveals your insecurity. It is the toughest challenge to get trough the winter every year and even if your determined, you're never sure, that you make it this year again.

“look, kid”, Sans has stepped forward towards you, “i understand, that you seemingly have difficulties to accept such offer and i comprehend you distrust. but how about this: you stay over the winter and as soon as the temperature raises high enough, that the snow finally melts and spring is coming, then you can set off and if you want, then we're going separate ways from this point on. no obligations towards us. And if you're really feeling bad and thinks that you're using us, then we'll find a way how you can return the favor.”

Papyrus puts his hands on his hips and looks surprised and a bit angry at Sans. “SANS, THIS WASN'T-” But you interrupt him by raising your hand and he falls silent.

An agreement on time...

“I...I need a moment to think. Alone.” You stand up and without turning around you open the glass door to the garden, step out and close it behind you.

The cold wind goes under your clothes and you instantly regret that you left your jacket on the chair, but now you can't go back to get it. You wrap your arms around your body and sit down on the stairs of the patio.

Most of the flowers in the small garden are faded in this season and leaves lie around in the grass, though it isn't much. You assume, that Papyrus regularly sweeps the leaves and looks after the plants, at least you doubt that Sans would do this job. Sighing, you stare into the leafless treetop of the big tree in the middle of the backyard, which you have already seen at your first visit.

Can you really accept their offer?

_You know how this whole thing will end. There will only be disappointments again. And this is for both sides not the best._

But this time there is a time limit. Like Sans said, you can just disappear after that, as if nothing happened. And you don't know, if you will survive this winter outside. You could avoid this unnecessary risk.

_And for that you take another risk instead. What if you get too attached to them? And then they won't want you here anymore! No matter how you do it, there will only be misery, when you must leave at the end of the winter._

Then you must simply ensure, that you don't get too emotional attached, you think. If you keep your distance, then you don't need to worry, that you would miss them.

_Ha, as if you would succeed with that. Admit it, you only think about the offer, because you don't want to say goodbye. This whole “cold thing” is only an excuse. You WANT to have friends, even if you know , that this can't work out in the long run and you only will be alone again. And what if they bug you about your past, what if you can't avoid the questions anymore one day and everything will be revealed?_

You look grim. Well, if that happens, then the farewell will only be easier, you reply to your inner voice silently.

_Do what you want, but I'm telling you, in the end you will only suffer, that you made this choice._

When you begin to shiver, you stand up and start walking back and forth on the patio, while you are rubbing your arms to stay warm. In the corner of your eyes you can see, that the skeleton brothers have turned away from you, probably so that they don't bother you at your decision making.

You shake your head. There is still one problem. How should you return the favor? You can't just move in for several month with people you don't know and then just disappear wordlessly without paying them somehow. The bad conscience would eat you up. But what can you do? You still have no possibility to get a real job and even if it is cared for housing and perhaps food, you still earn not enough money to give them back what they provide you.

You pause and stare absentmindedly into the now cloudless sky, until you finally get the right idea. Not wanting to stay any longer in this cold, you swiftly get back into the house. They both turn around to you and look at you full of expectations.

“welp, whaddaya say?”

You hesitate for a moment, but eventually you answer: “I accept your offer...”

“GREAT, THEN WE CAN-”, but you interrupt Papyrus' joyful exclamation and finish your sentence: “...however only under two conditions.” Papyrus, who has already started to run to you (probably to hug you), stops dead in his tracks and Sans gives you a critical glance. “what conditions?”

You take a deep breath and put up your thumb to start your enumeration. “Firstly, I can come and go whenever I want, obviously as long as somebody is here to let me in. If I want, I can disappear for the whole day and you don't questions me where I'm going and what I'm doing. I've lived alone long enough and don't need someone to babysit me. My personal freedom is very important to me. Understood?”

“OF COURSE, WE WON'T FORCE YOU TO STAY HERE WITH US. IT IS YOUR DECISION IF YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH US OR NOT. AND I DEFINITELY WON'T BABYSIT YOU.”

Sans cast another critical look, but nods eventually. “and the second condition?”

You lift your second finger. “From this point on, I undertake the whole housework.” You count with your remaining fingers the chores: “Cleaning, vacuuming, washing the dishes, doing the laundry...only the cooking I rather shouldn't do, because I don't know anything about this and really don't want to set the kitchen on fire.”

“WHAT? BUT YOU CAN'T DO ALL OF THIS STUFF! YOU'RE OUR GUEST, YOU DON'T NEED TO DO ALL OF THE HOUSEWORK. SANS...” But Sans only grins lazily. “that's fine for me.”

“ARGH, ONLY BECAUSE YOU CAN THEN LAZE AROUND EVEN MORE THAN ALREADY! Y/N, I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS CONDITION!” You sigh and take Papyrus' hand.

“Please Papyrus, let me do these chores. If I live with you, then I'm not a guest anymore but we're housemates instead. And I just can't accept that you let live me here for free and I can't give you anything back. Thus let me do these things. It really isn't a big thing for me. Please?”

Papyrus looks in your eyes for a long time and when you don't turn away your determined gaze he finally sighs. “Okay, I Accept The Conditions.”

“Thank you”, you say and hug the surprised skeleton quickly, before you turn to Sans. He extends his hand: “deal?” You check quickly if in his hand isn't a whoopee cushion again, at which he grins broadly and asks with feigned indignation: “you don't trust me that much?”

But you only smile and accept his hand. “Deal.”

“WELL, THEN WE CAN FINALLY START WITH THE BREAKFAST.”

“can't I just go back to bed? It isn't even eight o'clock yet.”, Sans groans.

“NO SANS, I DEMAND THAT YOU EAT TOGETHER WITH OUR NEW HOUSEMATE AND ME. AFTER THAT YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU ALREADY DO MOST TIME OF THE DAY, IF YOU WANT.”

“hey, i also have a job and you know that.”

“YES AND I ALSO KNOW, THAT YOU USE EVERY FREE SECOND TO TAKE A NAP WHEN NOBODY IS LOOKING.”

“touché. welp, let's eat then.”

And with that you return finally to the table and start breakfast. While Sans tries to not fall asleep on the food, you're most of the time lost in thoughts and still try to understand, what all of this means for you.

A few weeks ago you wouldn't even dreamed to move in with technically complete strangers and now you're sitting here with them and have breakfast. Will all of this end well? But you must try to stay positive.

While you and Sans silently breakfast, Papyrus uses the opportunity to tell you more about himself. When you praise him for the pancakes (only one has been a bit burnt), he tells you how he learned cooking: “I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A NATURAL TALENT! BUT I GOT MY FIRST COOKING LESSON BY UNDYNE, THE FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. HER STYLE OF COOKING WAS A BIT...EXPLOSIVE. WHEN WE GOT TO THE SURFACE, LADY TORIEL OFFERED ME TO SHARE SOME OF HER COOKING EXPERIENCE AND SINCE THEN MY ALREADY EXCELLENT COOKING SKILLS HAVE BEEN IMPROVED EVEN MORE. I'M ALSO WORKING IN A RESTAURANT AS ASSISTANT FOR SOME TIME AND THE HEAD CHEF TOLD ME, THAT I HAVE GREAT POTENTIAL!”

“This sounds very promising.”, you reply politely. “YES INDEED! SINCE THE ROYAL GUARD HAS DISBANDED, I SEARCHED FOR NEW GOALS AND MY GREAT DREAM IS TO RUN MY OWN RESTAURANT ONE DAY.”

You chat for some time, whereby you remain a bit reserved, which doesn't seem to bother him. Instead, he tells you many stories about his life, how he always worked hard to get into the royal guard when they were underground, their shared life in Snowdin, a little town in a part of the underground, where it's apparently snowing and how their life completely changed when the current monster ambassador Frisk fell into the underground and freed them all, so that after hundreds of years the monsters can finally see the sun again. You have heard of this child before, which miraculously succeeded in befriending the monsters and helped them to escape these caverns.

“The life in the underground must have been really terrible.”, Sans shoots you a short glance, when you continue, “I mean, obviously I can't understand, how it must have been, but all the time, which I've spent outside, the best thing was, that I've always been under the open sky and wasn't locked up...”

“OH, LIFE WASN'T SO BAD THESE DAYS. I MEAN, I AM HAPPY THAT WE HAVE NOW THE OPPORTUNITY TO GO WHEREVER WE WANT AND THAT WE CAN SEE THE SUN, BUT WE ALSO HAD GOOD TIMES IN THE UNDERGROUND, RIGHT SANS?”

He only shrugs, but you can see, that the thoughts make him uncomfortable.

When you're eventually finished with breakfast, you take the dishes and go to the sink. When Papyrus follows you, you turn around and raise your finger: “Rule two, Papyrus. I make the housework now.” He pouts a bit and then starts to smile again.

“BUT YOUR CONDITION DOESN'T INCLUDE, THAT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HELP YOU.”

You smile back. “You're right. You can help me if you want.” And you go to the sink together.

While you wash the dishes, he dries them. When you're finished, you take your backpack and jacket and leave the room.

“wait, where are you going?”, Sans calls after you. “First rule, I can go whenever and wherever I want.”, you reply simply.

“WILL YOU COME BACK?” You turn around for the last time and see Papyrus standing in the door, who looks at you unsure.

You hesitate for a moment and then say: “Of course I come back. We didn't make an agreement for nothing. I will presumably return after sunset. See you this evening.”

And with this words you leave the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally we got the first Papyrus' POV. I hope you like, how I write his character. It is sometimes a bit difficult to write characters, who already exist.  
> I decided that my Papyrus is a bit more mature than he seems to be in the game (though he probably is equally mature in the game and we don't see it properly), nevertheless, I want to maintain his happy, friendly and sometimes a bit innocent nature. We'll see how this will work out.
> 
> Thanks again for all kudos and the nice feedback. If you want, you can leave a comment. I'm really happy about every feedback.


	6. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decides that it would be a good idea to secretly follow you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that chapter really took some time (actually I wrote it in three days and did a lot of other stuff the rest of the time).
> 
> So here it is. Have fun.

When Sans comes to the side of his brother, he barely sees how you leave through the door. Papyrus is staring lost in thoughts at the spot, where you were standing just a few moments ago. Wordlessly, they stand next to each other for a couple of moments.

Sans still doesn't know, what he should think about the whole thing. He just couldn't reject Papyrus' proposal. He knows, if Papyrus feels very confident about something, he won't let himself unsell on it. And he seems to see something in you, something good, and wants to help you at all costs. Yes, Papyrus sees good in everybody. Still, Sans trusts his brother and because of this he allowed that you can stay.

„Do You Think, She Will Be Alright?“, Papyrus asks his brother with almost whispering voice. Sans casts a worried look at him. This behavior is very untypical for Papyrus. He really seems to be worried about you. Sans shrugs.

“nah, i think she'll be fine. She said it herself, she fend for herself for such a long time, so she will probably continue to manage it very well.”

However, while Sans is still talking, he has some doubts.

What are you hiding? He is already sure, that you have many secrets, that you keep from them, but until now he thought it has only to do with your past. But what if there is more? Why do you just leave for a whole day instead of staying a bit longer and didn't even tell them where you're going What if you lied to them? He must get to the bottom of this whole thing. Even if that means, that he will follow you without your knowledge.

When Sans takes his way to the door, his brother calls him: “SANS WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?”

“sorry paps, but i have some work to do”, Sans replies and feels instantly sorry for lying to his brother. But Papyrus would approve by no means what he plans to do now.

“IT IS SATURDAY, SILLY, YOU DON'T EVEN WORK ON THAT DAY!”

“jep, but i've got a few things to do.”

“HMM OK, BUT PLEASE BE BACK FOR DINNER, OKAY? AND SANS?” Sans turns back to his brother. “THANK YOU, THAT YOU ALLOWED HER TO STAY. I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR YOU TO TRUST THE HUMANS. BUT I AM SURE, THAT WE CAN DO SOMETHING GOOD HERE.”

“no problem. bye bro.”

And with that, Sans steps outside and swiftly looks around. Just as he thought he already lost you, he can still detect you at the end of the street. He uses a shortcut to the next corner of houses and sees that you take your way towards the inner city. He knows that he must be careful now. If you notice him following you, you really won't be very happy about it. And the thing with the built-up trust would be gone. Therefore, he is following you step by step through the streets hiding behind bushes and corner of houses so that you don't perceive him.

Right away, he notices how vigilantly and simultaneously confidently you're moving though the streets. It is clear, that you know the place well.

Eventually, you both reach busier streets, making it easier for Sans to follow you. However, he pulls up his hood just to be on the safe side and keeps his distance so that you won't notice him even if you look over your shoulder. Finally, Sans sees how you settle down at a busy street corner, taking a maraca out of your backpack and laying your beanie in front of you on the ground. He places himself in a side street and watches closely what you are doing.

Then you start singing. Surprised, Sans raises a browbone. Your singing voice is so much different to your normal voice. With a strong voice and without quivering you're singing an for him unknown song. Along with the rhythm of your singing, you rattle with the maraca. You suddenly seem to be so different to everything Sans has seen of you before. Your eyes are closed and you seem to only concentrate on your voice.

Despite the missing musical accompaniment, Sans still thinks that your singing is pretty decent. He asks himself, where you've learned to sing like that. But most of the humans walking by don't even stop. Some turn their heads towards you and there are only a few, who stay to listen or even leaving a donation. This don't stop you though from going on.

After a good hour you pack up your stuff and move on. Sans keeps on your tail. After you walked a bit, you stop again and prepare for your performance, while Sans draws back into a corner to watch you unpercievedly.

While he continues listening to your singing, his bad conscience is growing. You don't do anything suspicious, quite the opposite, you just try with the few resources you have to earn some money somehow. And despite heartlessness of the most humans you don't give up and just keep doing your thing. Several times, Sans is thinking if he should just turn round and leave you alone. It is wrong, that he's here watching you, although you didn't do anything, which would justify his distrust in such a way, and still he can't turn away. So he continues following you through the streets.

Sometimes he even needs to pass through the void the reach a better spot for hiding. When you reach the fourth location, where you want to prepare yourself to sing, two police officers cross the street on the other side. Sans perceives how your eyes widen and your pack up your stuff as quickly as possible to disappear behind the next corner. Sans takes another glance at the police officers before following you.

“so you stay out of the way of the police”, Sans mutters.

But he immediately finds a plausible explanation. Presumably, you want to avoid that they somehow take you with them and bring you back to that orphanage, which you seem to fear so much. After all, a kid like you doesn't belong on the streets.

After Sans followed you around for several hours and you didn't do anything suspicious, he starts genuinely to doubt, if this whole spying thing makes sense anyway and if he should just leave you alone.

When it is finally shortly before 3 pm and you walked a complete round through the city center to sing to the people, you walk at a quick pace back towards the neighborhood, where Sans and Papyrus are living. While Sans does his best, to keep in step with you inconspicuously, he wonders where you going. Isn't it too early to return? Haven't you said, that you will come back at sunset?

But Sans realizes quickly, that their home isn't you destination. Instead, you walk down one of the streets running parallel and seem to go further out of the city. Where are you going?, Sans asks himself.

Finally he reaches with enough distance to you the edge of the city. There are barely people passing by, so Sans needs to be even more careful to be not detected by you, especially because he has the feeling that you got even more watchful since you left the city center. He sees that you leave the houses behind you and take your way towards the highway bridge, which leads over the river marking the city limits.

The landscape is so open here, that there are hardly any places where Sans can hide. When he sees how you go to the first pillar of the bridge, he makes a reckless decision. He needs to get closer to you to see what you are doing here. So he teleports himself to the next pillar of the bridge, which is built close to the riverbank and is the only hideout in close proximity. The passing through the void is quick and for Sans nothing special anymore.

When he spies from behind the pillar, he sees how your head shots up and your looking around as if you heard something. Sans instantly pulls his head back and leans against the pillar. You can't have heard him. So there must be something else which has startled you. A few moments, he remains in that position, until he is sure that he can look after you again. When he peeks out again, he breathe a sigh of relief, because you have turned away from him. So you don't know that he's here.

Instead, you move around your pillar and bend down to something. Because of the pedestal, on which the pillars are standing, he can't see what you are exactly doing, but after a few minutes you return before the pillar with a tin can in your hand. Where did you take this from and why? After you looked around for a last time, you go back towards the city.

Before Sans follows after you, he teleports to the spot from where you must have taken the can, but he can't notice anything unusual. And he has no time to think about it, because he sees that you have already reached the rows of houses and he need to follow you swiftly if he doesn't want to loose you. Nevertheless he memorizes this place. Maybe to some other time he can take a closer look.

He pursues you again and together you traverse though a big part of the city. Sans slowly notices, that he is getting tired. He isn't so long awake very often and then he doesn't use all the time following some girl through the whole city. But he just needs to know, where you're going with this can. It must be something important, right?

Eventually, you turn southwards from the city center and Sans is located in a part of the city where he rarely came by until now. While he hide in a side street again, he sees how you finally get slower and stop in front of a small unremarkable shop.

Over the shop window, in which Sans can only make out from this distance, that there are some sort of clothes, is a big sign, saying in white, wooden letters: “Cobweb”. The paint already starts to spall. A short moment, you remain in front of the shop, before you finally enter it. Curious, Sans draws carefully closer. There must be a reason, why you walk through the whole town to go into this remote shop.

 

~~~~~

 

You sigh loudly as you take the steps to the entrance of the shop. It has been a long day again, even though fortunately nothing special happened. You successfully avoided the police again and could earn some money. If you earlier haven't had this strange feeling, as if...but now this isn't so important. What is much more important: You finally managed to get enough money together to buy a decent winter jacket. And this is really necessary by now. You are chilled _to the bones_ ( _please,_ _not again_ ) from the long day outside and changed your spot more often than usual to keep yourself warm through moving.

When you walk through the front door, the usual ringing from the little bell hanging over the door sounds. You look around in the familiar shop. It is a while ago, since you have been here the last time, but there has barely changed anything. The walls of the room are paneled with dark wood and a small antique chandelier illuminates the diverse clothes, which are hung up on cloth racks in the room or lying neatly folded in the shelves, with a warm light. At the end of the room is a counter, from which an unknown face looks back to you.

“Oh my God, a new customer. Is there, like, anything you are searching for?” A cat monster with purple fur and big yellow eyes leans over the shop counter and looks at you expectantly. You come a bit closer while looking around.

“Um...I don't want to be rude, but has this shop been sold? Or is Alice still the owner?”

“Did somebody call me?”, you hear a familiar voice calling from the back room and shortly afterwards, Alice enters the room with a box in her arms. You sigh relieved.

Alice is a small lady in her mid fifties, her gray strained hair is always tied up to a bun. Uncommonly many wrinkles adorn her face, underneath though is a affectionate expression. She smiles delighted as she notices you. She immediately puts the box down and rushes towards you.

“Y/n, we haven't seen each other for ages. I hope you're alright? You know, that you can always come to me, if you have any problems.”

You know Alice for years. She is probably the only person, who comes closest to the term “friend”, though “close acquaintance” would be already too much.

When you start to grow out of your clothes (one of the problems you're facing, when you're young and need to survive on the streets), you came across this shop by accident. You never told her anything about your past and your current life, but you are pretty sure, that figured a lot out by herself. She knows you better than anyone else. And she knows that you live on the streets, though she never talked with you about it, which you are very thankful about. You don't need anybody who tries to interfere in you life, but to know, that there is somebody, who isn't completely disgusted by you, gives you always a good feeling.

You're sure, that she would probably even offer you a home, if you hadn't always refused every help from her. But you couldn't accept such offer. You know that she is living alone and this shop is everything she has. And this second-hand shop truly makes not a lot of money. You pretty sure, that she already has to fight on her own and therefore you don't want to be a burden to her.

Still you always return to this place to buy your clothes and she has always supported you as much as she could. She even took you clothes, which you has been grown out and if they were still in a good condition, she would give you a lower prize for new clothes. And you're already thankful enough for that.

“Jep, everything's okay. But what happened with Percy?”

“Well, he quit a few months ago and because of that I searched for a new assistant. This is Catty”, Alice replies and puts her hand on Catty's shoulder.

“Hello, y/n, nice to meet you”, she greets you.

“Catty is a really big help for me. I believe, I couldn't do the whole thing alone anymore. I'd love to employ her friend too, but sadly I don't have the options to hire another person.”

“Hey, that is okay Alice. Bratty has found a job by now, even if it hasn't been easy.” Alice sighs. “Yes, it truly seems to be difficult for monsters to find a job. The humans still have just too many prejudices. But that isn't what matters know. You're surely not here without a reason.”

Her gaze wanders to the can filled with coins in your hands and she smiles warmly at you.

“So what do you need?”

“Well, my old winter jacket wasn't of any use anymore and I desperately need a good replacement, because it will be much colder soon.”

Alice looks at you sympathetic, but doesn't say anything, which you are secretly thankful for. You don't want to explain your whole situation in front of Catty.

“Follow me, I think that I have the right thing for you.”

You wave to Catty one last time and follow Alice down the stairs to another room, which is also filled with clothes. She turns around to you and watches you a long time, before she finally says: “Don't you want to think about it once again? I'm sure, I can somehow persuade the landlord, that...”

“No, no, it really isn't necessary”, you answer quickly. “It's really okay. I even found a place for staying over the winter this time.”

“Really?”, she asks surprised, “Where?”

“With two skeleton monsters. I met them under...extraordinary circumstances and they somehow persuaded me to stay over the winter.”

You just realize again, how absurd the whole thing is. You barely know them and still you're living with them now.

_Only for some time. And I told you that it has been a stupid idea._

Alice seems to be relieved. “Oh, that's good. I've heard that the winter will be very cold again and I was already worried about you. Still, be careful, alright? I've only met friendly monsters until now, but just as there are good and bad humans, there are surely also good and bad monsters. And if something happens, then you can always come to me ok?”

“hmm-hmm.”, you nod, but don't look at her. You don't want to pull her into your problems. Besides, the boys are really fine and you doubt that they would do anything to you. What doesn't mean, that you stay guarded.

_It's better that way._

Alice nods to you encouraging and starts rummaging around the wardrobes.

“Where is it? Ah, here!” and she pulls out a black coat. You come closer and look at it closely. The material is water-repellent and it has a high collar, which protects you from the wind, also several pockets.

“Try it on.”

You accommodate the demand, put down your backpack and jacket and slip into the coat. It fits you perfectly and you feel, how well it isolates your body.

“Since you shouldn't grow anymore, it will be of good service for some time. I got it from a lady, who didn't like it anymore, but couldn't refund it at the shop anymore. Therefore, she brought it to me. It really is barely used. Do you like it?”

Actually, you like it very much. And she's right: If you treat it good, then you can use it for a long time.

“How much does it cost?”, you ask.

When Alice names the prize, you shoulders slump down a bit. You expected, that it won't be cheap for you, even if you're buying in a second-hand shop. You have barely enough money to buy it, but then you won't have anything left. It is a risk, which would you make even more dependent of Sans and Papyrus. If they throw you out, you'll be left with nothing at least for a few days. But you need this coat. You will hardly find a better opportunity than this.

Alice seems to feel your inner conflict and grabs your arm, which lets you look back up to her.

“I can still go down with the prize a bit.”

“No!”

“Y/n, please don't be so stubborn. I know, that you need every coin and I won't get broke instantly, only because you pay me a little bit less for the coat. Let me at least give you a hand with that.”

“But you have already done so much for me, Alice. I don't deserve that, I-I...”, but Alice also takes your second arm and forces you to look into her eyes. “You shouldn't talk about yourself like that. You deserve it as much as every person in need. I won't take my offer back. This coat suits you and I want that you get it.”

After she told you the new prize, you finally nod and admit defeat. Together, you get back up. You keep the coat on and put your jacket into your backpack. Then you go to Catty and give her the money. A little bit is left in your can now, enough to pull through for a few days and fortunately you don't need to buy food for now. If everything goes well, you can save some money over the winter to be ready for crisis situations in springtime.

_As if ever everything went well._

“Thank you, dear.”, Catty says and winks at you.

As you just want to leave the shop, Alice embraces you from behind. You freeze for a short moment, before you return the hug. You turn around for a last time. “Thank you for everything.” “No problem. And take care of yourself.”

When you leave the shop you feel an electrical discharge in the air. You narrow your eyes and anger starts building up in your chest. So you didn't imagine it. You had this weird feeling the whole day, that something is wrong and several times you have felt this faint tingling, but put it on your usual nervousness. Especially at your hideout, you felt it very strong, but still thought it was only your imagination.

But now you're sure. You have felt it often enough to know what it is.

Magic.

And there is only one conclusion you can draw. You fight down your anger and climb down the stairs. You must act like nothing happened or you won't get him. But you have already an idea how you can do it. In fast pace, you start to rush down the street. You need to accomplish, that you can intercept him at the right moment.

Crisscross, you hurry through the streets and don't look back, your senses concentrated on the tiniest hint of magic in the air. You walk over thirty minutes through the streets without a destination, whereby you avoid crowded places, so that it isn't so easy for him to hide. You notice how your legs are getting heavier. It has been a long day and you haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

Just as you start to doubt, if your doing the right thing and you aren't simply overreacting, it finally happens. You've just run past a small back alley, as you feel the prickle on your skin very clear this time. You take your last energy, turn around swiftly and sprint back into the alleyway, where you grab the blue fabric of the hoodie in front of you.

Under the hood you look into Sans' widened eye sockets and shocked expression, who stares back at you disbelievingly. Your whole rage builds up again inside your chest. “What. Are. You. Doing here?” You bring out through compressed lips.

_Let him feel your fury!_

“how...”, but you don't let him continue talking.

“Do you think I don't notice, if somebody is stalking me the whole day? And then you're so cocky and think that I don't realize when you teleport only a few yards away from me? You should know the best about your own magic. But you haven't answered my question: Why are you following me?!”

You hands close tighter around the fabric and you can almost feel how uncomfortable Sans is. If you weren't so furious, you maybe would act more thoughtful and be aware that actually he is the stronger one of you two, but your feelings, rage, frustration, betrayal, don't let you think clear. Sans start to stutter but can't bring out any clear words. You push him away and cross your arms over your chest.

“Two rules. I've set two conditions, under which I accept your offer and one condition apparently even accommodated you. Still it hasn't even taken one hour, until you thought, you rather screw my condition and just stalk me and follow me through the whole city. Has my condition been too much to ask? I know, that you don't trust me, there isn't any reason for it. But stay out of my life. The only things I have left are my freedom and my very own life and don't you dare to take them from me!”

You stamp with your foot on the ground to emphasize your statement. A few moments pass, where Sans avoid your piercing gaze. Several times, he tries to say something, but no sound leaves his mouth.

Finally, he looks up. “will you come back?”

You exhale and put your hand on your forehead.

_Just say no and you're over with it. Why would you want to go back, after what he has done to you?_

But there is a reason. After a short break, you look back at him and reply a bit quieter: “Yes. I made a deal with Papyrus and don't want to worry him. But if I find out that you follow me again, then I won't come back. If you want that I leave, then say it right into my face. Then we can both avoid a lot of trouble.”

You look at him expectantly, but instead of an answer he just disappears right in front of your eyes. You stamp with your foot again and let out a scream. He just reserves himself the right to simply scoot!

_He hasn't even apologized to you. He is just a coward. You have been still too nice to him. Maybe you should think about the whole thing again and not return to them._

You really are thinking about doing that, but you promised it Papyrus. Just because one party doesn't stick to what you agreed, that doesn't mean that you will break the agreement, too. You will give it one last chance, if it's continuing that way, then you will rather stay the winter outside in the cold. He just doesn't have the right to snoop around in your life unasked.

You lean against the cold concrete wall and try to calm down. Afterwards, you are a little bit impressed how you defied him. But he crossed a border, which he shouldn't have. Still you feel that you are also shaking. This day was just too much for you. Maybe you should return home. You groan, when you realize what that means. But sooner or later you can't avoid to meet him again anyway. And the sun also starts setting down. If you want to keep your part of the agreement, then you should go back now. You sigh a last time and then start walking westwards, back to Papyrus' and Sans' house.

 

~~~~~

 

Dumb, dumb, DUMB. Sans has trusted too much in his own abilities and hasn't thought about the fact, that humans of course can also feel magic, even if they can't use it themselves. He has even seen by himself how you reacted to his shortcuts, for example in the park back then. But he has been so arrogant, that he completely underestimated you. And so he's counting the costs now. Sans feels so incredibly bad. You were right with everything and every accusation has hit him. He doesn't has the right to intrude into your life. And now he has blown it with you. And when Paps gets the scent of it...

He shakes his head. What happened, happened and now he must try to make the best out of it. Heavy-heartedly, he finally teleports back to his house.

“hey paps, i'm back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jep, Sans really screwed up with Reader. Hopefully, the conflict can somehow be solved.
> 
> So there are finally two new characters. Well, one of them you already know very well. I think it would fit very well that Bratty and Catty would work in a second-hand shop, because their shop in the underground was more or less the same thing. Though it ended up, that only Catty got the job, so sorry for all Bratty fans. Maybe we will see her another time.  
> And there is also my next OC Alice. I hope you like her, because she is just such a sweet person. She won't have such an important role in the story, but I'm pretty sure that we will see her again.
> 
> Also a little fun fact: The name of the shop "Cobweb" is based on the name of a second-hand shop I visited some time ago (of course the name is originally in my own language and I translated it). I think it is very fitting for this small, old shop in my story.
> 
> Thank you for all support and stay determined. :D


	7. Social Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still angry.  
> And there is a lot of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Well, it's been a while. It really wasn't planned to make such a long break, but somehow it happened.  
> Hopefully I'm back now. I'm trying to get into a writing routine and it seems to be working for now. If I continue like last week, a two week rhytm could be possible again. But no promises here.
> 
> Also I'm sorry that there isn't happening much in this chapter. Maybe this is one of the reasons why it took so long to finish it.  
> In the next chapter we will maybe see some old friends again.

When you reach the house you linger a few moments in front of the door, hesitating. Sighing, you finally ring the bell. It only takes a few seconds until Papyrus enthusiastically tears the door open and smiles at you.

"WELCOME BACK, HUMAN. EXACTLY ON TIME, BECAUSE DINNER IS JUST FINISHED. HOW WAS YOUR DAY?"

You shuffle past him. "Great", you answer coldly.

"OH."

You flinch a little as you realize how harsh you are to Papyrus. He probably has nothing to do with it, but you're still angry. Guiltily, you turn around and put a smile on your lips. "Sorry, it was a little...stressful today.  
  
_You really should work on your social skills._  
  
You sigh softly. Where should you have them from? You've spent most of the last few years talking to yourself, which sounds pretty crazy when you think about it that way.

 _You probably have gone crazy._  
  
Just shut up.

"EXCUSE ME?" Embarrassed, the heat rises in your face. Did you just say that out loud?

 _Yes, you did. Social interaction in perfection. Just let everybody know, that you're crazy._  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean-, I was talking-, argh" You sigh and avert the gaze from Papyrus. "It was a long day. Dinner sounds really great. I'm almost starving.", you say smiling again.

"DIDN'T YOU EAT ANYTHING FOR LUNCH?" 

"Well..." Should you tell him now that your money is too valuable for you to have an extra meal at noon?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? I CAN PREPARE A LUNCH FOR YOU NEXT TIME."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I don't need to eat so much. You don't have to bother for me."

"I REALLY LIKE DOING THAT. IN THE BEGINNING I DID THAT FOR MY BROTHER TOO, BUT HE PREFERS TO GO TO GRILLBY'S DURING THE LUNCH BREAK AND EATS THIS GREASY FOOD THERE."

You pull up your eyebrows. You haven't heard of a place called Grillby's yet. Probably a business run by a monster. Even if they are still very rare. But why should you think about it? It isn't the case that you want to go to the favorite restaurant of this skeleton, let alone that you have the money. 

"YEAH, IN MANY THINGS HE WILL NEVER CHANGE IS MIND," Papyrus continues before smiling at you again. "SO BEFORE YOU NEED TO STARVE ANY LONGER, I GUESS WE SHOULD FINALLY START DINNER."  
  
And with large steps he makes his way to the kitchen. This time you take off your jacket and shoes (you don't plan to go anywhere else today anyway) and place them in the wardrobe. Then you bring your backpack into the living room and place it next to the sofa again. You are aware that you are only delaying the inevitable, yet you don't miss the chance to make a quick trip to the bathroom to wash your hands. You again avoid looking in the mirror and take your time drying your hands.

You will see him at the dinner table one way or the other, it does not change whether your hands are particularly dry or not. You sigh loudly. After all, you can no longer think of any way to avoid dinner. And actually you don't really want that either, after all you have a ravenous appetite from that exhausting day. You did not lie to Papyrus when you said that you were almost starving. Yet you hesitate.  
  
_You behave as if you were the guilty one, but he is all to blame! Let him feel your anger._

Suddenly you hear Papyrus calling from the kitchen. "HUMAN. WHERE ARE YOU? THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!“

"I'm coming, I've just washed my hands," you call back reluctantly.

"AH, VERY EXEMPLARY OF YOU. THEN YOU CAN JOIN US NOW."

Now you have no more choice. With slow steps you make your way to the dining table. You freeze for a moment when you see San's figure, his back turned to you at the table, but quickly continue your way. After all, it is not unexpected that he is already here. 

After you have sat down, you notice immediately that Sans avoids your gaze. That's alright with you. You give him an icy glare and then start to ignore him yourself. Papyrus gives you both confused looks, but says nothing and serves the food instead. Lasagna.

"THIS RECIPE I HAVE LEARNED ONLY RECENTLY, BUT ALREADY MASTERED, AS ONLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN. NYEH HEH HEH!"

A brief smile plays on your lips as Papyrus poses while sitting. But when your gaze falls on Sans again, who seems to keep looking everywhere except at you, the corners of your mouth quickly fall down again.

Dinner is tense. Most of the time you eat silently, interrupted only occasionally by Papyrus stories. You try to concentrate on that and just try ignore Sans, but just don't quite succeed. Even though Papyrus' enthusiasm is contagious, the anger and disappointment is still smouldering in your stomach. 

After you've finished eating, Sans immediately disappears without a trace. You gasp dumbfounded. He did it again! 

Papyrus gives you a worried look. "IS EVERYTHING REALLY OKAY?" You wince at the sincerity in his voice and turn to him. 

"Yes...no, there's nothing okay," you say truthfully at last. You just don't want to lie to him anymore. "Sans, he...argh! Ask him. I have enough for today" and you collect the dishes together and start to clean the plates with highest concentration. 

You hear footsteps behind you and then you feel a hand on your shoulder. "I WILL SPEAK TO HIM."

Then Papyrus leaves the room and closes the door behind him. For a moment you stare at the door until you eventually shrug with your shoulders and continue working. Let the two of them talk this over with each other. You've had enough for today.

 

~~~~~

 

With determined strides Papyrus climbs the stairs to the second floor and stops at Sans' door. He hesitates for a moment. He is pretty sure that his brother is in there, he always retreats there when he wants to be alone. But that's exactly what Papyrus worries about. He is by no means stupid. Even when Sans came home, he noticed that something was wrong, but he had no idea that it could have something to do with you. But when you entered the dining room...he could literally feel the tension in the air. And that his brother flees the scene at the first possible moment, tells Papyrus a lot. Sans feels guilty. And this guilt has to do with you. What has happened today? 

He has to talk to his brother about it. You are shaken from the ground up and that is anything but what he wanted. He wants you to feel comfortable, that you can trust them. And now exactly the opposite of what he wants to achieve happens. 

He shakes his head energetically. He must stop playing through everything only in his thoughts. The great Papyrus may be an excellent strategist, but he is also a man of action and does not keep away from his deeds with inner monologues. And now the time has come for him to confront his brother instead of spinning theories. He knocks on the door unusually gently. 

"BROTHER ARE YOU IN THERE?" 

No response.

"SANS, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN YOUR ROOM." 

He still doesn't get an answer. Sighing loudly, he opens the door. Through the gap in the door, the dull light from the lower hallway (in his hurry, Papyrus hasn't turned on the light in the upper hallway) shines into the pitch-black room. Not a single light source illuminates Sans' room. Even from the street lamps no light shines in.

Papyrus knows why. Sans has black curtains that swallow all the light from outside and leave his room in complete darkness. He already had these curtains underground. When Papyrus once asked him why he owned them, Sans jokingly meant only so that nobody could see his chaos anymore. But he knows the real reason: Sans' nightmares.

"Brother?", he calls into the darkness. 

He opens the door further and as his eyes get used to the darkness, he recognizes Sans' collapsed figure on his bed in the corner. He is turned away from him. Papyrus doesn't hesitate another moment but rushes to his brother's side. Only a few inches away he stops in front of Sans' bed.

"What Is The Problem?" he asks.

"problem? there's _snow_ problem, bro." Sans answers half-heartedly. 

"Sans, Please. I Know That's Not True And You Know That I Know," says Papyrus gently.

"Y/n Is Upset. And She Told me, That I Should Ask You About It." 

"of course she would leave it to me", Sans murmurs. 

"SANS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. I AM TRYING MY BEST TO REACH OUT TO HER AND AFTER TODAY SHE IS SUDDENLY FURTHER AWAY THAN BEFORE. I WANT TO FIX THIS. I WANT TO HELP HER AND I WANT TO HELP YOU. BUT TO DO THAT YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."

Groaning, Sans buries his skull in his hands. Papyrus sits next to him on the bed. 

"i've messed up, paps. really bad.", he mumbles into his hands. Then he looks at Papyrus for the first time. His eyelights are pinpricks. 

"SANS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY?", Papyrus asks again, this time louder. 

"okay, okay, i'll tell you. this morning i had a weird feeling in my guts, heh, and...and i just had to go after her. i followed her, paps, all day long." 

"YOU HAVE WHAT?"

At Papyrus' loud exclamation he buries his head in his hands again. "i know you want her to trust us, and i did exactly the opposite. i just can't trust her."

Papyrus remains silent for a few moments to gather himself. Then he begins to speak again.

"AND HAS SHE DONE ANYTHING EXTRAORDINARY?

"no. nothing. that's the problem", Sans looks up desperately to Papyrus again. "i followed her the whole day without any reason. she just tries to survive with the few resources she has. she has met with nobody unusual, has been the whole day only on the road. only at the end-" Sans looks lost in thought into the dark corner of the room. "well, it's not so important. in any case i blew it then. she discovered me." He turns back to his brother. "i have been too careless. she must have felt my magic. well and then she got quite angry and confronted me. and i...teleported myself away." 

"REALLY?" Papyrus facepalms. 

"what else could i have done?"

"APOLOGIZE?" calls Papyrus dumbfounded. 

"what would that have changed? besides, she was so angry. i just... i didn't know what to say."

"SANS" Papyrus grabs him by the shoulder and forces Sans to look at him through the dim light. "YOU MUST TELL HER THAT YOU ARE SORRY. SHE IS STILL HURT BY YOUR BETRAYAL. FROM YOUR BREAKING OF OUR AGREEMENT. YOU ARE SORRY, AREN'T YOU?" 

"of course, bro, but-"

With one quick movement Papyrus is back on his feet and puts his hands on his sides. "THEN SHE WILL SURELY FORGIVE YOU IF YOU EXPLAIN TO HER THAT YOU ARE SORRY. AND THEN YOU'LL GET ALONG AGAIN."

Papyrus is convinced of it. You just have to talk things out and then everything will be alright again. "SO WILL YOU TALK TO HER?"

"yes, yes i will." 

"GOOD, THEN-"

"but not now"

Papyrus frowns confusedly. "WHY NOT?" 

"you have seen how angry she has been. i don't think it would be a good idea if i went to her right now. i'll give her a little time to process the whole thing."

“WELL, I THINK IT WOULD BE EASIER IF YOU JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER, BUT I TRUST YOU TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I'LL GO DOWNSTAIRS AND KEEP HER COMPANY. SEE YOU LATER."

And so Papyrus storms out of the room in his usual way. Unaware that Sans knows exactly what he's doing: Procrastinating.

 

~~~~~

 

After you have finished washing the dishes, you stand indecisively in the kitchen and finally decide to return to the living room. There's not much you can do anyway. For a while you look out of the window, lost in thought, then you sit down on the large couch. But inside you just can't find peace. 

 _It was a bad decision to return. You shouldn't be here. You have seen that you cannot trust them._  

These and other thoughts are buzzing around in your head, and your thoughts keep returning to the alley where you caught Sans. Can you still trust him? While you keep staring in the distance lost in thought, Papyrus returns from upstairs. 

For a short time you had thought about whether you should eavesdrop, the door upstairs was open and you could hear bits of papyrus' speech. But then you decided against it. You will uphold your dignity and not listen to conversations like a criminal. It is none of your business what Papyrus discusses with his brother.

_Except that it is about you._

When he enters the room he smiles at you widely. "EVERYTHING OK?" he asks. You shrug with your shoulders. His smile falters for a moment. He comes over to you and you instinctively slide a bit to the side to make some room for him. Although there would be enough space anyway.

"I'VE TALKED TO HIM."

“Good,” you answer shortly. What else should you have to say? You keep your mouth shut. With lasting silence the situation becomes more and more unpleasant. You try hard to find a way out of it. Then a grandiose idea comes to you.

"Papyrus. I want to ask...is it ok, that I use your shower once? I haven't showered for ages, heh", you say awkwardly.

As Papyrus stares at you in disbelief, you quickly add: "Um, I understand, of course, if you don't want that. I really don't want to cause any trouble-"

"YOU NEED TO STOP WITH THAT!" Papyrus blurts out and you are taken aback.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rude. I won't ask again."

But Papyrus shakes his head vehemently. "THERE, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU. OF COURSE YOU CAN USE OUR SHOWER. I INSIST! BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP ASKING SUCH QUESTIONS." He looks at you very seriously and you shrink further into yourself. When he notices that, he smiles apologetically at you. 

"What do you mean exactly?" You are still confused. 

"YOU LIVE WITH US NOW. YOU ARE PART OF THIS HOUSEHOLD AND WITH THAT YOU HAVE ACCESS TO ALL PARTS OF THE HOUSE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK EVERY TIME IF YOU CAN DO THIS OR THAT. IF YOU WANT TO USE THE SHOWER, DO IT. IF YOU ARE HUNGRY AND WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT, JUST GO TO THE KITCHEN AND TAKE IT! AND IF YOU'RE BORED, THEN YOU CAN LOOK FOR A BOOK FROM THE BOOKCASE OR WATCH TV OR WE CAN PLAY BOARD GAMES TOGETHER AND SO ON. BUT YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO ASK ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING OK?" 

"But, I can't pay you back for that either..." Papyrus slaps his hand against his face. Then he takes a deep breath and looks at you patiently. 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT EITHER. IT'S OKAY IF WE ACCOMMODATE YOU WITH SMALL THINGS. AND WHETHER YOU USE OUR SHOWER OR THE TELEVISION MAKES NO DIFFERENCE. JUST TRY TO FEEL AT HOME FOR A WHILE." 

 _At home._  

You swallow hard and you hesitate. It is not the same like last time, you try to convince yourself, it is only temporary.

 _You will be disappointed again._  

You blink hard, aware that Papyrus is still watching you. Finally you bring a short "Okay" out. "Sorry." 

Papyrus sighs again. "We Still Have To Work On That," he mumbles. 

Then his face lights up again. "INTELLIGENT AS I AM, I HAVE OF COURSE ALREADY THOUGHT THAT YOU WILL PROBABLY NEED ALL SORTS OF THINGS AND THAT'S WHY I WENT SHOPPING TODAY. AMONG OTHER THINGS, I BOUGHT HUMAN SHAMPOO AND OTHER CLEANING PRODUCTS. NYEH HEH HEH."

You get a little warm when you realize how many thoughts he has about your well-being here. "Thank you, Papyrus, but you shouldn't have-" 

"SHOO, SHOO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING OF THIS. YOU NEED IT AND IT ISN'T BAD TO HAVE SOME HERE. OUR HUMAN FRIEND OFTEN STAYS OVER NIGHT AND THEY CAN PROBABLY USE IT, TOO. NOW FINALLY GO AND DO THE THINGS YOU HUMANS DO, WHEN YOU SHOWER." and he chases you out of the living room.

You giggle a little about his phrasing and at the same time are relieved that there is no reason for you to feel bad. 

 _As if this would be a real reason._  

When you arrive in the bathroom, you see that Papyrus has really been shopping for you. On the low shelf are two shampoos, a body lotion with lime scent, toothbrush and toothpaste, a deodorant, two fresh towels and even an electric hairdryer. For a moment you're unsure whether it's ok that Papyrus bought a hair dryer just for you, but then you remember that maybe they already had one in the house. On the upper towel is a note: "FOR THE HUMAN. YOURS SINCERELY PAPYRUS"

This makes you smile for a moment.

So you get ready and only now you realize how gross you are. Embarrassed you jump under the shower. How could they bear you all that time? When the cold water touches your skin, you shriek briefly in shock. But it quickly gets warmer and you can just suppress a moan. This feels soo good. It's been so long since you had a warm shower that you almost forgot how good it is. 

You slowly let the water run over your head and relax. Finally the burden of the day falls off you and despite the hot water your temper cools down a bit. There is no point in getting upset anymore, what happened is happened. And maybe that's a good thing. It just showed you again how it is. You can't trust anyone but yourself. It is better that you remain distant.

_It won't last forever._

You completely loose the sense of time while enjoying the warm water and pondering your thoughts. But you know that at some point you have to stop or eventually Papyrus will burst in because he thinks you slipped or something.

So you finish the cleansing process and only very reluctantly you can part from the heat. Quickly you dry yourself off and get dressed again. With a brush you discovered in the closet you start to comb your hair while still avoiding looking in the mirror, and then you blow-dry it (you don't need an illness right now).

When you return to the living room, you see that Papyrus is still sitting in the same place, he is watching one of the shows of this robotic TV star (what was his name again?).

"AH, YOU'RE BACK! YOU TOOK SOME TIME, BUT THAT'S FINE. DO YOU WANT TO WATCH WITH ME TOGETHER?" he says.

"Ehm, honestly,” you answer, nervously wringing your hands, "I would like to sleep now. It's late already and well..." _I want to be alone and I won't sleep a lot anyway._

But you don't have to keep talking because Papyrus is already jumping up. "OF COURSE, I WON'T PREVENT YOU FROM SLEEPING."

He smiles at you again with his honest smile and you decide to smile back. The shower has been good for you. Maybe you'll get some sleep tonight.

When you prepare your sleeping place, Papyrus stops and watches you. When everything is ready, he suddenly asks a little shyly: "Would You Like...That I Read You A Bedtime Story? 

You are surprised by the offer. Actually, you even think it's cute, because apparently his brother usually does the reading aloud part. 

 _You are not allowed to become attached._  

You sigh inwardly, but try to not let anything show. Instead you stretch yourself and bring out a (not even posed) yawn. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm already so tired."

Papyrus drops his shoulders almost unnoticeably and you quickly add "I could sleep like a rock", giving a pointed look at the strange stone on the counter. 

He looks at you a moment confused, then in disbelief and finally asks with browbones pulled up: "WAS THIS...A PUN?".

"What, a pun?", you say innocently. "No, just a saying." 

You yawn again and lie down. Papyrus stares at you for a few more seconds until he decides to drop it. "THEN I WISH YOU A GOOD NIGHT," he says and on the way out he turns off the light. "Night", you murmur. And before he leaves the room, you call out to him again: "And Papyrus?" He turns around to you again. You sit up. "Thank you. I really mean it." 

He nods slowly and with another “Good Night” he closes the door. You lie down again and close your eyes. 

It takes about two hours before you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a question, feedback or just want to write something? Just leave me a comment. I'm happy about every form of feedback.


	8. Old Friends - New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of talking. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, next chapter finally finished. Two weeks later than I wanted. Well, I think I will never get the hang of it.  
> But the chapter was also a challenge for me to write. It wasn't so easy to keep track of so many people in one dialogue. 
> 
> When I think about it, that I actually wanted to attach the chapter to the other one and now a whole own chapter developed from it. ^^
> 
> The next chapter will also take some time, I will be away for the next week. 
> 
> Have fun.

When Sans gets out of bed the next morning and looks at the clock, it's not even 10 am. He didn't sleep much last night, which was partly due to the fact that so many thoughts were still buzzing through his head in the evening. Apologizing to you...just how? At least, that kept him from more “unpleasant things”. Welp, maybe he can catch some z's in the afternoon.

So, if he goes downstairs now, he has to do it for better or for worse. Dammit, Papyrus always makes it seem so easy. Sans puts his favorite hoodie on and makes his way downstairs. The living room door is open and when he peeks inside he can' t see anyone. Shrugging, he makes his way to the kitchen, where he already hears Papyrus humming loudly to himself (something only Papyrus can do despite missing lips).

"hey paps", he calls while entering the kitchen. Papyrus is standing at the toaster preparing some fresh sandwiches. But still no trace of you.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER. IN CASE YOU ARE SEARCHING OUR NEW HOUSE MATE, SHE LEFT THE HOUSE BEFORE I WOKE UP. SHE LEFT A NOTE ON THE TABLE." Papyrus points with his finger towards the table before concentrating again on making these sandwiches.

Surprised, Sans walks over and picks up the note.

 _I went out of the house early this morning. I also took some food with me for the road, so you don't have to worry that I'm starving, Papyrus._  
_I'll be back in the evening. Have a nice day._

_Y/n_

You didn't say a word about him. Which means you're still mad at him. While he is still staring guilty at the note, Papyrus comes over and puts a sandwich in front of his non-existent nose. With extra ketchup, which makes Sans smile again.

He sits down at his seat and Papyrus does the same with a plate in his hand. "so, she left early, huh."

Papyrus sighs loudly. "YES. THOUGH AT LEAST SHE SAID THAT SHE WILL COME BACK." Sans bites a big chunk off his sandwich to hide his shame. Finally he tries to redirect the conversation to another topic.

"we still need to tell the others about all of this, bro."

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT SANS. HOW COULD I FORGET TO TELL OUR FRIENDS ABOUT OUR NEW HOUSE MATE? I WILL IMMEDIATLY CALL UNDYNE!"

Papyrus is about to take out his smartphone when Sans grabs his arm. "wait paps."

"HUH, BUT WHY?" Papyrus asks confused.

"the whole thing is a little bit more complicated than we thought at the beginning. i dunno if it's best if we just send messages to everyone. there will be questions. i think it's better if we meet all of them and talk about it."

"OH THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA SANS. I HAVEN'T SEEN TORIEL FOR QUITE SOME TIME. SHOULD I ASK THEM OR DO YOU WANT TO DO IT?"

"i can take care of it." Sans also takes his smartphone out of his pocket. "does grillby's at 1:00 pm this afternoon sound good?"

"URGH, NOT AT GRILLBY'S! THERE WILL BE DINNER THIS EVENING. BESIDES, IT IS SUNDAY, GRILLBY'S ISN'T EVEN OPEN TODAY."

"you're right. how about muffet's place?"

"HMM, FINE."

"good."

And Sans starts typing on his smartphone.

 

**THE AWESOME GANG**

**sansational:**  
**hey guys. i wanna ask if you have time for a talk at muffet's this afternoon?** **papyrus and i have to tell you something. would 1 pm be ok for you?**

 **StrongFish91:**  
**Heck yeah! Count Alphys and me in. Soo, what secrets do you keep from us? ;-)**

 **CoolSkeleton95:**  
**WE CAN'T TELL YOU ON THE PHONE BECAUSE IT IS TOP SECRET.**

 **StrongFish91:**  
**Aw Papyrus, you won't tell us? Well, then I can't wait for the afternoon.**

 **Toriel:**  
**Oh, I love secrets! And such a lovely idea to meet at Muffet's bakery. I haven't been there for a while. She makes very delicious pastry.**

 **CoolSkeleton95:**  
**BUT YOUR CAKES ARE ALSO VERY DELICIOUS MISS TORIEL.**

 **Toriel:**  
**Oh, thank you my dear.**

 **sansational:**  
**ok, see you all there. bye.**

 

Sans looks up from his smartphone.

"top secret?" He raises his left browbone.

"WELL YOU SAID WE SHOULDN'T TELL THEM ON THE PHONE, SO IT'S A SECRET FOR NOW. BESIDES NOW THEY ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE SECRET IS, NYEH HEH HEH."

Sans shakes his head, but can't help smiling. Then he gets serious again. How exactly are they supposed to explain to their friends that they have taken an unknown human in? And above everything else, what will Toriel say? His thoughts wander to you. Where might you be at the moment? And are you still mad at him?

 

~~~~~

 

You're just about to pack your things up and move on. Only a few hours have passed since you left the house and nevertheless you've already worked hard. You walked your first round through the city center and stopped at your usual places. Although usual is relative, you have to be careful to maintain the right balance between returning customers and the attention of the police. But you are already quite trained as to when the right moment is to change your location or to avoid places for a while. Although you haven't had the feeling that they are on your trail, you'd rather stay on the safe side.

Speaking of the safe side. Since you slept more or less tonight and woke up early, you took the opportunity to leave the house as soon as possible. Not that Sans will come up with stupid ideas again. And anyway, you had a plan to not build up too strong relationships. Even if you are sorry for Papyrus.

_He doesn't need you anyway._

You look up at the sky and see that the sun is quite high (at least for this time of year). So it's probably time for a lunch break. When you look at the few coins in your hat your heart gets heavy for a moment. But you immediately try to cheer yourself up again. It is Sunday. In winter. Of course not many people are on the road. Besides, luckily you don't need it as badly as usual.

You notice again that you don't express your gratitude enough. Papyrus, and yes also Sans, have saved your life for this winter. And they even give you the chance to prepare yourself for the time to come. And to take a little break.

_Don't rest too early. Who knows what may yet come. And when the downside of the whole thing will show up._

After you have shouldered your backpack again, you decide to walk to the next park. For the sake of Papyrus (and because you haven't been unwilling to spoil yourself with this luxury), you have taken a few sandwiches with you, which you will now enjoy eating.

_Just don't get used to it._

Yes, so far everything just looks too good for you. Does life really give you a breather?

_We will see._

 

~~~~~

 

When Sans and Papyrus enter Muffet's shop, a small bell rings and the smell of fine baked goods directly greets them. The interior is kept in gentle purple shades. What seems to the unknowing human being as if she is not keeping the shop in good shape, are in reality delicately woven webs by her spiders as decoration.

"Hello dearies", Muffet calls to them behind the counter with a toothy grin.

"Anything special for you today?"

Sans takes a look at the treats in the showcase. Even if her pastries have their price, Sans has to admit that he hasn't eaten anything better than Muffet's in the sweets department. In his opinion, however, it still doesn't come close to Grillby's food.

"OH, IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU MUFFET. ACTUALLY WE ARE WAITING FOR OUR FRIENDS."

"We're here, punks", Undyne calls from a table in the back corner of the cafe and waves at them energetically.

Sans can barely spot Alphys next to her, who looks a little embarrassed to the side. There's no sign of Toriel yet.

Muffet giggles while the two of them make their way over to their friends.

"Hey guys," says Alphys and Sans answers with a simple "hi" while he and Papyrus sit on the seats.

"Toriel isn't here, yet," says Undyne. "It's good to see you again. How's work Papyrus?"

"IT`S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO." replies Papyrus, "WORK IS REALLY GREAT. MY BOSS SAID, THAT IF I CONTINUE WITH MY GOOD WORK, THEN HE WILL HIRE ME AFTER MY APPRENTICESHIP. SO I TRY TO WORK AS HARD AS I CAN."

"i'm sure, you'll make it, bro." says Sans while he lounges in the cushions.

"O-oh, look, Toriel is coming." says Alphys.

The glances are directed towards the entrance and indeed Toriel is just stepping in. She politely greets Muffet, who nods to her. Then she notices the gang and walks over.

"Oh, hello my friends. I apologize that I am a little bit too late."

"no prob, tori. just take a seat." replies Sans.

"WHERE IS FRISK?" asks Papyrus.

"Frisk is meeting Monster Kid at the moment. They are very sorry, that they cannot come, but they planned that some time ago."

"Aw man, what a shame," Undyne sighs as she crosses her arms behind her head. "It's been ages since we've all been together."

The group begins to discuss the events of the last days. Papyrus and Sans avoid to bring up the big topic immediately as agreed. Whereby Sans notices that papyrus can hardly hold back. The friends make their order with the friendly little spiders and a short time later Muffet brings them their drinks.

"It is really exhausting," says Toriel as she takes a big sip from her cup of tea, "I have had my official teaching license for months now and have the permission of the city to run my own school for monsters and humans. But so far the government just doesn't want to officially recognize the graduation from my school. We have already adapted the curriculum very closely to the human curriculum and are also in close cooperation with the university here."

She runs her hand through the fur on the back of her head. "Sometimes I think they just keep putting obstacles in our way."

"i'm sure you'll make it."

"Sans is right," Undyne shouts and hits the table with his fist, "You mustn't let it stop you!"

Toriel smiles honestly at her friends. "Of course, I won't let anything stop me. I want to give the children the chance to find a place in this world. When in the future people will accept us completely."

An uncomfortable silence extends in the group. They all know that things have not gone the way they might have hoped. Sans had been aware that the people would certainly not welcome them with open arms, but damn it, it was over a year since they had left the underground and the majority of them were still stuck in this city because nobody outside wanted anything to do with them. And also in Ebott City there were many monster opponents.

Papyrus interrupts the silence with his powerful voice. "I'M SURE THE DAY WILL COME WHEN WE CAN ALL LIVE IN HARMONY WITH THE HUMANS. AND EVERYONE MUST DO THEIR BEST SO THAT WE CAN ACHIEVE THIS GOAL TOGETHER."

"Yeah, you're right Paps," calls Undyne and grins broadly. "We all can't let it get us down. We have to fight for our rights!

At the somewhat shocked stare of Toriel, Undyne looks a little embarrassed. For the first time, Alphys raises her voice on this subject. "W-what Undyne is saying is that we should continue to strive to find our place in society."

"Heck yeah," Undyne says and gives her a quick peck on the forehead, which lets Alphys turn slowly red.

To distract from her embarrassment, Alphys continues. "And I-I mean that Asgore and Frisk are already working hard to secure our future."

Sans sees Toriel's face harden as her former husband's name falls.

"Soo anyway, that's not the reason why we are here. These two punks have some secrets to spill", says Undyne with a smug grin.

Immediately Sans feels his nervousness rising again, which he has tried to suppress since entering the cafe. He knows it's necessary to tell them everything, but what if they don't take it well?

Papyrus gives him a knowing look. Sans had persuaded him that he would have the first word on the subject. Not that he doesn't trust Papyrus to convey the full situation to his friends, but Papyrus himself usually acts out of his emotions. And in this case finesse is required.

"so" says Sans.

"So?" ask Undyne, Alphys and Toriel at the same time.

"SANS AND I HAVE TAKEN IN A HUMAN GIRL, WHO HAS BEEN LIVING ON THE STREETS FOR 5 YEARS AND SHE IS STILL INSECURE BUT I'M SURE THAT I WILL EVENTUALLY GET HER TO TRUST ME AND MAYBE EVEN SANS AND SHE IS REALLY NICE AND-"

"Wait, WHAT?" shouts Undyne, dumbfounded. The rest of the people on the table look at Papyrus and Sans speechless, too. Sans hits his skull on the tabletop and moans quietly when he realizes that it really hurt. "So much for the slow approach," he mumbles into the crook of his arm.

"Sans," says Toriel in a serious tone. When he looks up at her, he can literally see how her motherly instinct is triggered.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you let me know? And how long has she lived with you?

Sans takes his time with his answer and lets his gaze wander around. While Alphys and Undyne are probably still processing Papyrus' statement, Papyrus looks at Sans apologetically, but says nothing more.

"her name is y/n. she has now officially been living with us since saturday morning. temporarily. we made an agreement with her. she lives with us until the end of winter and takes over household tasks, but she is allowed to come and go whenever she wants and we don't question what she does." At Toriel's following glance, Sans quickly adds: "we didn't force her to work for us. it was her request. she probably doesn't want to be in our debt."

Sans sighs briefly and then continues speaking. "it was papyrus' idea. and we wanted to talk this over with you personally instead of just writing it to the group. and yesterday...other things came in between."

He takes a glance at Papyrus who keeps restraining himself. Sans is very pleased about that. At some point he will have to tell the others what happened yesterday, but now the general situation has to be explained.

There is a short silence and Sans watches the reactions of his friends closely. Toriel looks out of the window, lost in thought. Finally she gathers herself and turns back to Sans and Papyrus.

"It seems to be a complicated case. I understand that you had to clarify the situation with her before you let us know. But I still don't understand how you got to know her at all."

"Oh, is she the same girl who showed up in the park last week?", Undyne interjects, "The same girl who was almost scared to death by Sans in the backyard that night?" She grins widely.

Sans could kill her. Why does the fish woman have to make everything more difficult?

"Sans?" says Toriel in a calm voice. He nervously scratches the back of his head. But Alphys jumps to the rescue. "Undyne, don't trouble Sans like that. He explained to us that he had unintentionally frightened the girl and then apologized to her."

Then Papyrus speaks again. "YES, THAT'S EXACTLY THE PERSON SANS MET ON HIS WAY HOME ON FRIDAY EVENING. SHE WAS HARASSED BY MALE HUMANS AND SANS CAME TO HER AID. THEN HE BROUGHT HER TO OUR HOUSE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HEALED HER INJURED WRIST, NYEH HEH HEH." While Papyrus tries to pose despite the limited space Toriel puts her hands in front of her mouth. "That sounds horrible. Who would do that to such a young girl?"

Alphys looks worried while Undyne pulls her face to a grimace. "What else do you expect, Toriel? We have seen in the last few months what humans are capable of, so I'm hardly surprised that a few assholes turn on a girl."

Sans bites his teeth tightly so that it almost hurts. How right Undyne is, he thinks downcast. History and his experiences have shown him often enough that humans need neither love nor compassion.

"It is still terrible to hear," Toriel says worried. "And you helped her, Sans?" He looks aside, embarrassed. "tibia honest, it hadn't been a big deal. i asked their leader to leave them alone and finally his buddy convinced him that it would be better if they left."

"IT HAS STILL BEEN A VERY COURAGEOUS DEED BY YOU SANS!" says Papyrus and completely ignores Sans pun. Quickly Sans tries to distract from the subject, he feels bad to be praised by his brother after what he pulled off yesterday. "and then paps talked her into staying overnight and finally we made this deal with her."

It's quiet again for a moment while everyone lets what they said sink in. Unexpectedly, Alphys breaks the silence first.

"W-we have to tell Asgore. A-and the Human Youth Welfare Office. It will only lead to problems if a underage human child lives with monsters. There are enough facilities th-that will take good care of them-"

"NO!" papyrus almost screams "SHE DOES NOT WANT THAT. SHE MADE IT CLEAR FROM THE BEGINNING THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO ONE OF THOSE HOMES. APPARENTLY THESE AREN'T NICE PLACES. SHE TRUSTS US SO FAR THAT SHE HAS DECIDED TO LIVE WITH US. WE WILL NOT BREAK HER TRUST BY TAKING HER BACK TO THE PEOPLE SHE SEEMS TO HAVE RUN AWAY FROM."

Sans nods silently. He couldn't have said it better. Whatever happened in this children's home has definitely had a negative impact on you. That you prefer to move in with two complete strangers, who are also monsters, instead of going back there says it all.

"B-but, what if that comes out? I-it will only give problems! The situation b-between humans and monsters is still tense, if it gets out that y/n lives with you, th-the monster opponents will use that against us."

"I am convinced that Papyrus and Sans are aware of what they are getting into and believe that they know what is right for the child. If you say you wouldn't do her any good, none of us should go against her will," says Toriel with confidence. As Alphys withdraws her head, Toriel smiles kindly at her and places one of her big paws on Alphys little claws, which disappear completely underneath.

"I understand your concern, of course. But we should not act hastily. And should it lead to problems," she continues with an earnest tone, "I will do everything in my power to protect the child from unnecessary pain. I have already received the parental authority for Frisk and I have the necessary authority to be able to do something in this case as well.

"thanks tori," says Sans. He is relieved to have his friend on his side. "YES, THIS IS VERY GENEROUS OF YOU," replies Papyrus.

"And when will we actually meet her for the first time?" Undyne adds. "Oh, I would be happy to get the opportunity to meet her, too," says Toriel.

"well, i don't think that would be a good idea right now." At the disappointed faces Sans adds: "so far everything is still very tense and too many new faces would probably only unsettle her. it's certainly best if we introduce her step by step to you. so give us a little time and once she's settled in, we'll look what to do next."

"I APPROVE YOUR IDEA BROTHER. WE NEED TO HAVE A STRATEGY HOW THE HUMAN CAN LEARN TO TRUST US."

The rest of the group accepts Sans' decision. They still talk about other experiences the brothers have had with you (whereby Sans pays close attention to not mention the conflict yesterday) and what impression they have of you.

Finally, the conversation moves on to other topics. Sans is glad that his friends accept the whole situation so well. Not that he expected anything completely different, but it's just complicated. And he's glad that they've got that part over with now. Now he only has to resolve the situation at home...

When the friends say goodbye to each other and leave the cafe, Toriel holds Sans back one more time.

"I trust you and your brother, Sans. You certainly know that I would love to do nothing more than take the child under my wings, but I know that you will take good care of her. Just remember that you can always come to me when you need help. This is what friends are for, is it not?" Toriel smiles sincerely at Sans. Sans smiles back. "sure, that's what friends for."

"Be good my friend," she laughs and pats him on the shoulder before she sets off. Sans wonders if he can live up to Toriel's expectations.

 

~~~~~

 

"Another day over," you murmur and stretch your tired limbs. But before you can return to your temporary shelter, you want to bring your few coins to your hideout. So you shoulder your backpack and set off.

Arriving at the highway bridge by the river, you inconspicuously lift the slab to your stash. The music box is still there, you notice with relief as always. You just want to add your money when you pause. Does it make sense to keep your valuables here? You have no reason to return here every day except for them. And isn't the house a safe place to store your things?

_And what if Sans and Papyrus find it? What if they take it away from you?_

You shake your head vehemently. That's nonsense. Why would they do that? It's not like they could just ask you for the money. They will certainly not steal from you.

The minutes go by during which you kneel indecisively in front of the hole in the floor slabs. Finally you bite your lip, put the money back in your backpack and carefully get your treasure out of the hole. You also store it safely in your backpack, put the slab back and set off.

Back to your temporarily home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a question or some feedback? I'm happy about every comment.


End file.
